Nan Gwaenchana
by adindaoh
Summary: \CH-7/ apa yang terjadi jika seorang musuh saling jatuh cinta ? SCHOOL LIFE/YAOI/RNR/ HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance and drama**

 **Boy and Boy Love**

"Yak albino jelek berhenti mengikutiku",

"Siapa yang mengikutimu Idiot",

"Mwo siapa yang kau bilang idiot",

"Kau tentu saja",

"Yak kau yang idiot menjauh dariku"

"Memang siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan idiot sepertimu",

"YAK",

"Berhenti berteriak , kau terlihat seperti wanita gila",

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN MULUTMU ,AKU PRIA BODOH",

...

...

Brak!

"Astaga Lu letakkan pelan-pelan kau mau menghancurkan mejamu ya", Celoteh namja bereyeliner melihat teman sebangkunya yang membanting tasnya ke atas meja .

"Melihat raut wajahmu pasti kau baru selesai berdebat dengan Sehun lagi Lu ," Kekehnya pelan.

"Dia benar-benar idiot menyebalkan Baek", kesal Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

PUK!

"Yak siapa yang melemparku", Teriak Luhan kesal mengusak belakang kepalanya yang terkena lemparan .

"Kan aku bilang kau yang idiot ", suara Sehun menginstruksi membuat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja pucat yang tengah menyeringai bersender pada bangkunya.

"Yak berhenti menganggukku dasar tembok idiot", Teriak Luhan semakin kesal menatap Sehun tajam namun lebih terlihat seperti anak anjing meminta makan menurut namja pucat itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dasar Rusa idiot", Sehun membalas lototan Luhan .

"Dasar manusia Es ",

"Rusa jelek ",

"Cadel",

"Yak ..Kau. Dasar wanita gila",

"Ishhhh aku pria Oh Sehun Sialan berhenti mengataiku Wanita", protes Luhan tak terima

"Oh~Baiklah. ...Kalau begitu dasar Ahjumma cerewet", Seringai Sehun jahil

"YAKKK~"

Hingga Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran tidak penting Antara Sehun dan Luhan didepannya .

"Ya Tuhan ini bahkan masih pagi ,Apa kalian tidak bisa akur sekali saja jika bertemu", Gerutu Baekhyun menatap Jengah kedua orang yang masih sibuk memandang kesal satu sama lain.

"TIDAK AKAN", Teriak Luhan dan Sehun hampir bersamaan .

"Huh!" guman Baekhyun tak percaya dan memijit kepalanya yang seketika pening karena ulah teman sekelasnya yang sepeti anjing dan kucing jika bertemu.

..

..

Luhan dan Sehun adalah teman sekelas . Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka berdua Tom and Jerry Seoul SHS . Ya seperti itulah sebutan untuk pasangan yang hampir setiap hari beradu mulut itu . Entah di sepanjang koridor ,maupun di dalam kelas mereka . Pasangan disini dimaksudkan bukan seperti pasangan kekasih tapi lebih ke pasangan bertengkar. Walaupun banyak siswa yang menilai mereka berdua sangat romantis dan lucu jika terus bertengkar . Ada juga yang menyebut mereka seperti sepasang suami istri .Tapi tentu saja dibantah keduanya .

Luhan pria cantik bermata rusa itu hampir setiap hari berteriak salahkan Sehun dengan semua sikap menyebalkannya yang suka menjahili Luhan. Membuat namja cantik itu benar-benar naik darah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sehun yang terkenal suka menjahili siswa yang menurutnya menarik , lebih tepatnya Luhan satu-satunya siswa yang ia jahili. Entah apa yang membuat namja pucat itu suka menggoda Luhan dirinya saja tidak mengerti . Ia hanya menganggap menjahili Luhan benar-benar sebuah hiburan untuknya.

Sehun pria pucat yang salahkan saja sangat tampan itu siapa yang tidak mengenalnya selain tampan dan sifat jahilnya . Ia juga merupakan Seorang Tuan muda yang kaya raya . Anak seorang pengusaha kaya dikorea membuat namja tampan itu memiliki banyak penggemar . Tapi mengingat ia orang yang dingin dan acuh tentu saja itu bukan hal penting menurutnya.

Bel masuk berdenting menghentikan aksi saling melotot antara Sehun dan Luhan .Karena Kim songsaeninm wali kelas mereka sudah berdiri didepan kelas sana.

"Perhatian semua ,Saem akan memberikan pengumuman ", kata Kim songsaeninm .

"minggu depan kita akan mengadakan perjalanan ke pulau jeju , selain untuk berlibur ,dan camping . Pihak sekolah juga akan mengadakan bakti sosial jadi jangan sampai ada yang mengacau oke ",

"Oh Ya kita akan disana selama seminggu dan saem ingatkan bawa perlengkapan dan kebutuhan masing-masing ",

"Saem kenapa lama sekali bukannya kita hanya disana 3-4 hari", tanya salah satu siswa.

"Itu sudah keputusan kepala Sekolah ,Kalian mengerti",

"Mengerti Saem ", Teriak semua murid serempak.

"Bagus ,Kalau begitu jangan banyak bertanya dan mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini",

..

..

Kini Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk disalah satu bangku kantin menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

"Yang benar saja seminggu ,apa itu tidak terlalu lama kim saem benar-benar", celetuk Luhan pada Baekhyun didepannya.

"Entahlah aku pikir kita hanya akan menghabiskan waktu disana selama 2 sampai 3 hari saja ",jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela napas menyendok kan nasi kemulutnya "Kemana Kyungie kenapa dia belum terlihat", Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang sedari tadi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa kau lupa hari ini kan ada latihan Dance , mengingat besok ada kompetisi Dance ", jawab Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Iya aku tau aku bersyukur idiot gila itu salah satu anggotanya Huh! Aku bisa makan dengan tenang siang ini", katanya tertawa "Pasti Kyungsoo menemani pacar hitamnya itu ya Baek",kekehnya.

"Dan kau tidak menemani Chanyeoll Baek tumben sekali",

"Ah aku menemanimu saja Lu ," Jawab Baekhyun

"Aigoo aku tidak apa sendiri pergilah , Chanyeoll mungkin sedang menunggumu juga Baek", Suruh Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun segera pergi.

"Benar tidak apa-apa Lu ", Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum .

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya" Baiklah Aku pergi dulu ya Lu",

Luhan mengangguk dan melambai kearah Baekhyun yang berlari keluar kantin.

Luhan memutuskan pergi ke atap menghabiskan waktunya hari ini mungkin untuk tidur atau menghirup udara segar. Luhan bukan membolos karena ia termasuk siswa rajin jadi membolos sama sekali bukan dirinya . Hanya saja mengingat besok ada kompetisi Dance disekolahnya membuat para siswa maupun guru sibuk sendiri menyiapkan entah apa itu . Membuat hari ini jam pelajaran kosong dan Luhan tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya hanya untuk berdiam diri dikelas.

Cklek!

Luhan membuka pintu atap berjalan menuju pagar pembatas. Ia menengok ke bawah dari pagar pembatas atap itu dan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat jarak yang sangat tinggi menurutnya.

"Badanku bisa hancur kalau aku jatuh dari sini", kekehnya pelan

"Isshh~menyeramkan sekali"

"hahhh~Damainya", Guman Luhan menutup matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya menghirup udara yang sangat menyejukkan .

" _Aku merindukanmu Shixun", Lirihnya._

...

...

"Sial aku lelah sekali", Teriak Chanyeoll meneguk kasar air minumnya. Baekhyun mengelap keringat Chanyeoll dengan handuk putihnya membuat Chanyeoll tersenyum "Terima kasih Baby",

"Kenapa harus besok , ini sangat melelahkan ", kali ini Gerutuan keluar dari kekasih Kyungsoo ,Kim Jong In . "Kau harus semangat sayang ,Aku mendukungmu", Semangat Kyungsoo memberikan sebotol air kepada Kai . Kai tersenyum "Gomawo Baby Kyung"

"Ya Hun kau mau Kemana", tanya Chanyeoll saat melihat Sehun keluar ruang latihan tapi Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebelum keluar ruangan tak menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeoll.

Sehun berjalan sepanjang koridor berniat pergi ke tempat biasanya ia membolos . Ia berpikir untuk beristirahat sejenak latihan tadi sangat menguras tenaganya .Sehun memasangkan earphone ketelinganya sesekali kepalanya bergerak mengikuti irama lagu yang ia dengar.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu atap pelan dan menutupnya lagi. Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok yang tengah berdiri menempel pada pagar pembatas . Ia mengernyit menyadari pemilik surai coklat muda itu.

"Apa dia mau membunuh dirinya sendiri ", Guman Sehun melepaskan earphonenya dan sedikit berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

"Yak! Xi Luhan berhenti Bodoh", Teriak Sehun dan

Sret!

Dan menarik tangan Luhan membuat sang pemilik tangan membuka matanya seketika karena terkejut . Sehun menarik tangan Luhan terlampau keras membuat tubuh Luhan menubruk langsung ke tubuhnya. Membuat jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat dan darahnya berdesir aneh saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh kekar Sehun bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang sangat memabukkan dari tubuh Sehun.

" _Sial!apa yang aku pikirka_ n", Gerutunya pelan sangat pelan.

"Apa kau bosan hidup hah!", Teriak Sehun tepat didepan wajah Luhan dan memegang kedua pundak sempitnya. Membuat yang lebih mungil menatapnya bingung.

"Sehun-.."

"DIAM", Bentak Sehun membuat Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat . Luhan mengamati wajah Sehun yang terlihat mengeras saat ini .

" _Apa Sehun mengira aku akan bunuh diri ," kata Luhan dalam hati._

" _Dan kenapa dia terlihat marah apa dia menghawatirkanku",_

Pikiran -pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di dalam otaknya melihat reaksi dan air muka Sehun yang terlihat khawatir padanya . Itu tidak mungkin menurutnya mengingat Sehun selalu bersikap buruk terhadapnya. Dan untuk alasan apa pula yang membuat Sehun harus menghawatirkannya.

"Tapi Sehun aku berdiri disana bukan untuk bunuh diri idiot", Kata Luhan menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Sehun . Sehun menurunkan kedua tangannya menatap menyelidik kearah Luhan.

"M-Mwo , Lalu sedang apa kau disana ", kesal Sehun.

HAHAHA

Luhan tertawa keras melihat wajah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh itu Sehun ,Astaga", Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran namja albino didepannya ini.

"Oke aku luruskan, Sebenarnya aku disana hanya untuk menghirup udara segar hari ini itu saja tidak lebih", kekeh Luhan lagi. Wajah Sehun mengeras ia benar-benar kesal .

"YAK", teriaknya kesal melihat Luhan yang terus menertawakannya.

"Kenapa berteriak didepan wajahku ", Sebal Luhan menatap Sehun yang nampaknya kesal dan malu bersamaan. Membuat Luhan ingin kembali tertawa tapi ia urungkan melihat wajah kesal Sehun ia tidak ingin membuat pria didepannya ini bertambah kesal.

"Sudahlah ,Aku pergi", Kata Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menuju pintu atap dan menutupnya agak kencang . Luhan menatap heran kepergian Sehun "Wajahnya pasti merah sekali ", Geli Luhan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas atap. Luhan memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak tak karuan "Ada apa denganku ", Gumannya pelan . Apa dia,- tidak-tidak Luhan menggelengkan kepalnya ribut itu tidak mungkin pikirnya .

TRING

Luhan menatap gantungan beruang ditangannya . Sedikit tersenyum kecil "Shixun kau lihat temanku -ani Musuh berdebatku terlihat seperti idiot sungguhan", katanya Tertawa pelan .

Namun sedetik kemudian tawa itu lenyap tergantikan oleh senyuman miris Luhan menatap gantungan beruang bertuliskan Wu Shixun itu "A-aku kenapa Shixun ,Perasaan ini sama seperti saat aku denganmu dulu tapi kau tahu ini berbeda ..benar-benar berbeda ..ishh tidak mungkin benarkan bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai albino idiot sepertinya ",

Menatap dalam gantungan ditanganya"Bogoshipo , Sedang apa kau sekarang",

Hahhhh~

Luhan menghembuskan napas berat memasukkan gantungannya kembali kedalam saku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan atap Tubuhnya benar-benar aneh sekarang.

...

...

...

"Ya Tuhan dasar bodoh ishhhh ini memalukan astaga sial", batin Sehun kesal berjalan sedikit berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah . Apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu dan untuk apa dia peduli pada Luhan atau jangan-jangan Tidak mungkin Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya ribut membuang semua pemikiran aneh dari otaknya.

Tapi bukannya pikiran itu hilang malah semakin menjadi diotaknya Sehun pikir dirinya sudah gila ia terus memantapkan pikirannya terus mengingat Luhan itu hanya musuh berdebatnya ,Korban untuk kejahilannya dan tidak lebih dari itu. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berpikir tentang Luhan berpikir kalau ia "Jatuh "pada Luhan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi saat ini ataupun dimasa depan , "Aku mungkin terlalu malu salah menduga idiot itu ingin bunuh diri ya mungkin itu, dan tentu saja aku tidak menyukai namja aneh itu tidak akan pernah", Guman Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan Sehun terus saja menyangkalnya ia hanya tidak memahami dan melihat hatinya bahwa sebenarnya ia memang benar sudah Jatuh pada Luhan si korban kejahilannya itu.

..

..

...

Tbc!

 **Ini new story genrenya school kalo buat beberapa chapter kedepan btw aku gk tau buat berapa chap genre buat schoolnya . Untuk yng pengen tau siapa Si shixun atau dia orang yang sama atau bukan sama si thehun liat chap depan ya .**

 **Ini murni cerita saya kalau ada kesamaan sama cerita author lain maafkan saya karena itu tidak sengaja ..btw aku juga jarang baca yang genrenya school emang pernah beberapa kali tapi udah lupa alurnya kek gimana hehe~**

 **Maaf kalo gk memuaskan saya masih pemula alias amatir hehe~ jadi ya cerita sesuai yng ada di otak saya ya saya tulis ... Jadi kalo ada kesalahan penulisan atau kata mohon maaf sekali ilmu bin saya pas-pasan saya bukan mhsw prodi bin soalanya haha**

 **Untuk yang berminat sama ff terbaru saya ini saya mohon reviewnya ..**

 **Kalo gk ada review berarti gk ada yng minat dan gk akan saya terusin kok ...**

 **Jadi review kalian bakal nentuin nasib this story hahaha... Tenang aja aku bkl lanjut terus kok gk bkl hiatus buat cerita ...**

 **Udah ya gk usah panjang-panjang dulu..**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP (untuk yang beeminat)..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance and drama**

 **Boy and Boy Love**

" _Ya Tuhan dasar bodoh ishhhh ini memalukan astaga sial", batin Sehun kesal berjalan sedikit berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah . Apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu dan untuk apa dia peduli pada Luhan atau jangan-jangan Tidak mungkin Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya ribut membuang semua pemikiran aneh dari otaknya._

 _Tapi bukannya pikiran itu hilang malah semakin menjadi diotaknya Sehun pikir dirinya sudah gila ia terus memantapkan pikirannya terus mengingat Luhan itu hanya musuh berdebatnya ,Korban untuk kejahilannya dan tidak lebih dari itu. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berpikir tentang Luhan berpikir kalau ia "Jatuh "pada Luhan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi saat ini ataupun dimasa depan , "Aku mungkin terlalu malu salah menduga idiot itu ingin bunuh diri ya mungkin itu, dan tentu saja aku tidak menyukai namja aneh itu tidak akan pernah", Guman Sehun pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Dan Sehun terus saja menyangkalnya ia hanya tidak memahami dan melihat hatinya bahwa sebenarnya ia memang benar sudah Jatuh pada Luhan si korban kejahilannya itu._

 _.._

 **...**

 **~Nan Gwaenchana~**

 **...**

Suasana koridor di sepanjang kelas mulai sepi mengingat bel pulang berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Terlihat Luhan dengan santainya berjalan di koridor sesekali bersenandung kecil sambil menenteng ranselnya dipundak . Namun ia berhenti saat ia melihat Sehun didepannya yang seperti orang salah tingkah dan cara berjalannya yang aneh ia memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa dengan orang aneh itu ", guman Luhan masih memperhatikan tingkah laku Sehun didepannya sesekali tersenyum geli.

...

...

...

Sehun berjalan santai seperti biasa sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya sebelum mata tajamnya bertemu dengan sosok Luhan yang berjalan kearahnya . Jarak mereka hanya berkisar sepuluh meter saat ini seketika matanya membelalak dan dengan cepat membalikkan badannya membelakangi Luhan .bagaimanapun ia masih merasa malu dengan kejadian diatap siang tadi

"ish~ kenapa harus bertemu ... Ahh~ sialan", kesal Sehun mulai berjalan sedikit membungkuk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang agar tak terlihat oleh Luhan .

Luhan yang melihat tingkah Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Dasar orang aneh ..", Guman Luhan dan berlalu dari koridor .

...

Bruk

Luhan menghentikan jalannya sedikit menyipitkan matanya .

"Dasar Miskin berani sekali kau ",

"M-maaf K-kriystal-ssi aku tidak sengaja ",

Byur !

Krystal menumpahkan sebotol minuman soda berwarna merah pada siswi yang ada didepannya membuat baju yang dipakainya kotor seketika .

Krystal sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menjambak rambut siswi itu keras membuat ringisan kesakitan terdengar .

"Jalang tak tau diri... Kau tau berapa harga bajuku kau tidak akan mampu membelinya sialan ..meski kau menjual tubuhmu ", Geram Krystal dan mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul wajah siswi didepannya itu namun terhenti saat merasakan lengannya ditahan seseorang. Ia menoleh kesal melihat pelaku yang menahan tangannya "Cih..lepaskan ",

Namun bukannya menurutinya Luhan menarik lengan Krystal cukup kencang menyuruhnya berdiri .

"Brengsek lepaskan aku bilang..", kesal Krystal .

"Bukankah terlalu berlebihan kalau kau harus memukulnya Krystal -ssi...lagi Pula kau kan orang kaya harusnya jika bajumu kotor kau tinggal meminta seorang pelayan mencucinya atau beli yang baru mungkin ", Kata Luhan menunjuk noda kecil pada baju Krystal yang sepertinya terkena tumpahan soda .

Krystal menghempaskan tangan Luhan dan memegang pergelangan tagannya yang memerah "Jangan ikut campur.. Kau pikir kau siapa ini bukan urusanmu ..enyahlah ", Sembur Krystal .

Luhan menyeringai kecil tak menggubris perkataan Krystal .ia membantu siswi didepannya berdiri dan memakaikan jaketnya menutupi tubuh siswi yang basah karena ulah Krystal itu .

Siswi bername tag Kim Hyeri itu hanya menunduk "T-terima kasih Sunbae ", Gumannya sangat pelan pada Luhan . Luhan yang masih mendengarnya pun mengangguk dan tersenyum . Sedangkan Krystal yang melihatnya hanya berdecih jijik melihat Luhan yang perhatian pada Hyeri "Pasangan yang serasi bukan teman-teman .. Si miskin dengan si miskin ck! ", dan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Pergilah biar aku yang mengurus mereka ", Suruh Luhan ,Hyeri membungkuk dan membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Krystal beserta teman-temannya .

"Yak!Jalang mau kemana kau ...", Teriak Krystal saat melihat Hyeri berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "KAU...", Kesal Krystal menunjuk wajah Luhan yang hanya memandangnya santai.

"Bukan berarti kau kaya .. Kau bisa merendahkan orang miskin Krystal-ssi .. Apa kau berpikir kau lebih baik dari mereka ...Aku rasa tidak ", Kata Luhan menepis tangan Krystal yang menunjuk tepat diwajahnya .

Krystal memandang Luhan marah "Sialan kalian orang miskin memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu ...dan KAU-,... Harusnya kau tahu diri sedikit kau pikir kau siapa hah!",

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya " Aku...",Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Ya aku tau diri Krystal-ssi dan kau tak perlu mengingatkanku tentang siapa aku... Dan kau jaga bicaramu meskipun aku orang miskin aku juga punya harga diri ...dan kau ...kau benar-benar menjijikkan. Apa semua orang kaya tak punya otak ",

"Yakkk! Kau berani-beraninya..." Krystal hendak menampar Luhan namun lengannya di cekal terlebih dahulu .

"Aku hanya tidak suka melakukan kekerasan fisik ..apalagi dengan perempuan ..hah!Lebih baik aku pergi daripada harus berurusan dengan idiot-idiot seperti kalian Semua ..Yang bahkan tak bisa berpikir "

Luhan melepas cekalannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Krystal yang masih menatap Luhan marah.

"YAK!BRENGSEK MAU KEMANA KAU SIALAN... TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU XI LUHAN BRENGSEK", Teriak Krystal marah .

...

...

...

Luhan berjalan di trotoar sesekali menggerutu kecil Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang "Dasar wanita itu .. Mulutnya benar-benar berbisa ..berlebihan sekali dia ck!Aku kesal ", Luhan melirik sebuah supermarket ia terdiam sejenak namun kemudian masuk kedalam supermarket

' _Aku harus membeli kebutuhanku ..aku lupa isi kulkasku sudah menipis apalagi stok Ice cream ku_ 'Kata Luhan dalam hati Dan tersenyum manis mengambil sebuah troli mendorongnya menyusuri rak-rak tinggi di supermarket itu .

Luhan memasukkan beberapa sayuran , Buah dan daging ia ingin makan daging malam ini sesekali tak apa ia pikir .Luhan mendorong trolinya menuju rak snack dan minuman kaleng ia butuh itu semua mengingat ia tukang makan .

Luhan mengambil beberapa Snack melihatnya sebentar sebelum memasukkannya kedalam troli .

Ia sedikit membungkuk dan melihat kedalam trolinya mungkin ada yang ia Lupakan .

"Sayur sudah , Buah , daging , snack ,es krim dan Soda..soda..oh ya aku belum membeli soda ", Luhan mendorong kembali trolinya dan menghampiri rak minuman kaleng itu .

Mengambil beberapa kaleng dan memasukkan kedalam troli . Matanya masih sibuk mengamati rak-rak mungkin ada snack terbaru pikirnya .

Bruk

Terlalu sibuk Luhan tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya ia meringis kecil dan menoleh kearah seseorang yang sedang berjongkok mengelus lengannya pelan . Bisa Luhan Lihat beberapa kaleng soda yang tercecer di sekitar orang yang ia tabrak tadi . Merasa bersalah dan tak enak Luhan segera menghampiri orang yang ditabraknya tadi . Membungkuk sebelum ia berjongkok untuk membantu memunguti soda yang tercecer dilantai dan Luhan bisa mendengar orang didepannya itu menggerutu .

"M-maafkan aku Tuan...Aku tidak sengaja ", Kata Luhan meminta maaf.

"Ish~ Kau kalau jalan hati-hati ... Kau pikir aku kardus berserakan ", Kesalnya masih membelakangi Luhan .

"Maafkan aku tuan.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ", kata Luhan Lagi .

"hhh~Lain kali kalau jalan pakai... KAU-,.." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian ia mendengus jengkel .

"hhh~ Sial sekali aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi ," Jengah Luhan dan berdiri sedikit menepuk celana seragamnya yang kotor .

"Kau mengikutiku atau apa hah!", Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan menyelidik . Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya "Memangnya kau artis untuk apa aku mengikutimu ...", dengus Luhan .

"Aku kira kau mengikutiku ... Dan menjauhlah aku bosan melihat wajah idiotmu itu ," Perintah Sehun sambil memasukkan minumannya kedalam keranjang belanja .

"Berhenti mengataiku idiot Sialan ", Kesal Luhan . Demi Tuhan Moodnya sudah hancur saat berurusan dengan wanita berbisa tadi dan sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan si idiot Sehun .

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau ..aku kira julukan itu sangat cocok untukmu", Jawab Sehun santai .

"Oh Sial kenapa ada manusia sepertimu huh!... ",

"Maksudmu sepertiku yang tampan ..", Jawab Sehun percaya diri .

Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel dan membuat ekspresi ingin muntahnya " Berkacalah dulu sebelum menyebut dirimu tampan ...aku berpikir kau seperti Ahjussi penjaga sekolah ", Katanya tertawa sarkastis .

Sehun memelototkan matanya pada Luhan .Apa rusa idiot ini bilang wajahnya yang bak model terkenal itu dikatai seperti ahjussi penjaga Sekolah yang sudah keriput itu .

Puk

"Yak sialan kenapa kau memukulku ...Hey mau kemana kau ", pekik Luhan tak terima saat Sehun memukul kepalanya dan sekarang albino itu berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja .

Luhan mendorong Trolinya mengejar Sehun yang terlihat sedang mengantri membayar dikasir .

Ia ikut sekalian mengantri dan berpikir akan mengikuti Sehun saat keluar dari Supermarket nanti Balas dendam tentu saja mana mungkin ia diam saat mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun . Tidak akan ! Luhan menyeringai kecil menatap Sehun ." _awas saja kau Oh Sehun sialan "_

Sesekali Luhan mendengus sebal kala antrian masih sangat panjang ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat ke kanan ke kiri mungkin ada kasir yang antriannya tak seberapa panjang seperti ditempatnya berdiri saat ini .

Namun ia kembali mendengus saat melihat antrian yang sama panjangnya. Ia mengernyit saat matanya menangkap sosok nenek paruh baya yang sepertinya tengah terjepit antrian . Ia mendorong trolinya keluar dari antrian meletakkannya begitu saja dan berjalan kearah nenek tadi .

Sehun yang sibuk membayar belanjaannya tak sengaja melihat Luhan keluar dari antrian dibelakangnya . Ia terus mengamati gerak-gerik Luhan namun suara petugas kasir menginstruksinya.

"Semuanya 275 ribu won Tuan..", ujarnya dan menyerahkan kantong belanjaan pada Sehun . Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan beberapa won pada kasir lalu meraih belanjaannya .

Sehun masih memeriksa belanjaannya dan kepalanya kembali mendongak lalu menangkap sosok Luhan yang menyerahkan sebuah kantong belanjaan pada seseorang nenek didepannya .

"Terima kasih anak muda sudah membantu nenek membayarkan belanjaan", Nenek itu meraih belanjaannya dari tangan Luhan .

Luhan tersenyum tulus dan terlihat benar-benar manis " Sama-sama Nek , Senang bisa membantu ",

Sehun tersenyum melihat interaksi antara nenek itu dan Luhan ."Rusa yang baik ", Gumannya sangat pelan masih setia menatap Luhan yang berjalan kembali menghampiri trolinya usai nenek itu pergi .

Namun Senyumnya hilang beberapa saat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya ribut .Sial! Dan pikiran aneh yang membuat darahnya berdesir kembali hinggap di otaknya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia mendengus jengkel dan mengambil sekaleng soda dari kantong belanjanya membuka penutupnya dan meneguknya dengan cepat . Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah gila ya ia pikir seperti itu mungkin .

Luhan selesai membayar belanjaannya kala matanya melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan keluar supermarket . Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat berniat mengejar Sehun membalaskan dendamnya .

Luhan sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sehun ia berseru senang dalam hati saat pria albino didepannya ini tak menyadari keberadaannya . Ia mengangkat tangannya dan

Puk

Byur

Memukul belakang kepala Sehun membuatnya yang tengah minum itu menyemburkan kembali sodanya keluar dengan tidak elitnya . .

"Uhuk..uhuk... Sialan siapa yang berani memukulku ..uhuk ", katanya memukul kecil dadanya .ia masih menetralkan deru nafasnya sambil menggerutu dalam hati saat melihat Luhan berlari kedepannya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun . Sehun menatap Luhan kelewat tajam namun dibalas dengan senyum kemenangan sekaligus mengejek darinya .

"Ahjumma idiot ..beraninya kau ", teriak Sehun marah . Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang berani sekali rusa itu memukulnya apalagi sampai membuatnya tersedak soda coba bayangkan itu sangat menyakitkan asal kau tahu .

"Balas dendam itu menyenangkan Ahjussi ...", Luhan tertawa senang "Dan berhenti memanggilku Ahjumma aku ini pria ..kau mengerti Sehun Ahjussi Pria ...", melototkan matanya pada Sehun sebelum membalikkan badannya sedikit berlari meninggalkan Sehun di belakang . Sesekali ia menoleh kearah belakang menatap Sehun sambil memeletkan Lidahnya mengejek.

"Ya ...Sialan mau kemana kau ...Dan apa kau bilang aku Ahjussi yang benar saja ... HEY XI LUHAN KEMARI KAU ", pekik Sehun tak terima .ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlari cukup jauh darinya . Ia terus berlari mengejar Luhan sebuah sringaian terlukis di wajah tampannya melihat Luhan yang berhenti berdiri didepannya .

Tak membuang kesempatan dengan cepat kaki jenjangnya menghampiri Luhan yang tengah mematung ditempatnya . Sehun melambatkan larinya dan berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan .

Bruk

Kantong belanjaan Luhan ia jatuhkan begitu saja membuat Sehun mengernyit dan berdiri disamping Luhan . Namun seakan Sehun hanyalah angin untuk Luhan ia tatap wajah Luhan yang terdiam . Sehun kembali mengernyit dan berpikir apa yang terjadi pada anak didepannya ini dan apa yang dia Lihat . Dan Sehun menolehkan kepalannya yang sedari tadi menatap wajah Luhan yang masih tak bergeming mengikuti arah tatapan mata Luhan . Dan ia bisa melihat sosok pria tampan dengan kulit putih dan berpostur tinggi itu tengah menatap kearah mereka lebih tepatnya Luhan .pria itu berjalan menghampiri tempatnya dan Luhan berdiri sesaat ia hanya berjarak satu meter dari Luhan tangan kekarnya terangkat hendak mengelus wajah Luhan dan Sehun berjalan sedikit. menjauh dari mereka ia pikir ini bukan urusannya . Ia hendak pergi namun ia urungkan entah apa yang menahannya untuk tetap berdiri memperhatikan kedua orang didepannya .

...

Luhan diam persendiannya terasa kaku ia tak dapat bergerak lidahnya kelu untuk berucap sepatah kata pun ia tak mampu . Ia tau saat Ada Sosok Sehun disampingnya sedang memandang wajahnya bingung . Namun seakan tak peduli ia masih saja setia menatap sosok yang sangat familiar tepat disana didepannya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat ia dan Sehun berdiri .ia takut Luhan ingin sekali berlari pergi menjauh dari sana namun ia merasa tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak . Ia ingin meminta bantuan Sehun disampingnya untuk membawanya pergi tak peduli mereka Musuh sekalipun Luhan hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari hadapan pria didepannya ini . Jantung Luhan semakin berdetak tak karuan saat pria itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan dapat Luhan lihat tangan itu ingin menyentuh wajahnya saat jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja Luhan dengan cepat berjalan mundur memberi jarak pada pria itu nafasnya terengah saat kenangan masa lalu kembali berputar diotaknya ia masih ingat dengan kejadian saat itu terlampau jelas hingga menimbulkan trauma tersendiri baginya dan Luhan menundukkan kepalanya takut. Pria itu menatap Luhan yang terlihat takut dengannya ia tersenyum miris . "Apa kabar Luhan ...", Tanyanya namun Luhan tetap diam .

"Lu Maafkan aku...", Sambungnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan .

Luhan mengangkat tangannya ke depan membuat gestur menolak untuk didekati "Jangan...J-jangan mendekat ",

"Lu aku tidak akan menyakitimu... Jangan takut padaku ku mohon ", namun seperti angin lalu bagi Luhan ia tetap diam dan

Bruk

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat kakinya berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat . Sehun jangan tanya lagi ia sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan saat ini . Apalagi dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak karuan perutnya juga terasa digelitik dan sensasi itu benar sangat menyenangkan .

"H-hei apa yang kau lakukan", guman Sehun yang tersadar hendak melepaskan pelukan Luhan di pinggangnya namun ia urungkan saat suara Lirih Luhan terdengar di pendengarannya .

"S-sehun tolong bawa aku pergi hiks... Dari sini hiks ..T-tolong ", dan tak sampai hati Sehun menolak saat mendengar permintaan Luhan . Ia dapat merasakan pria mungil yang sedang memeluknya erat ini tengah bergetar terisak dan ketakutan bersamaan . Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat kepalanya mengangguk begitu saja menyetujui permintaan Luhan . Ia berjalan dengan Luhan dipelukannya meninggalkan belanjaannya meraih ponselnya di dalam saku seragamnya dan mengetik beberapa kata disana mengirimnya ke kepala pelayan dirumahnya untuk mengambil belanjaannya dan Luhan .

Sehun menghentikan sebuah taksi dan membawa dirinya beserta Luhan yang masih memeluknya masuk kedalam taksi . Tak memperdulikan pria yang masih menatap kepergian Luhan yang terlihat begitu ketakutan karenanya . Ia mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat pria lain memeluk tubuh Luhan ada rasa tak rela hinggap dihatinya .

"Kenapa Lu...Maafkan aku ...", ia memakai kembali topi hitamnya .

"Dan Seharusnya aku yang berada diposisi pria itu ..Seharusnya aku yang memelukmu", Ia tersenyum miris dan berjalan pergi dari sana .

...

...

...

TBC!

 **HEY balik gue ... Maaf kalo telat update beberapa hari ini gue sakit jadi ya gitulah berhenti dulu tapi ya ga papa kan yang penting sekarang gua kembali nongol ...**

 **Dan maaf kalo gk nepati janji buat bongkar siapa tu si Shixun chap ini soalnya masih ada yang kurang jadi ya dipending dulu ya baca apa yang ada dulu oke hehe ...**

 **Shixun bakal kebongkar chap depan ato chap berikutnya lagi kalo gk ada halangan ya hehe ...**

 **Buat yang Love is? Bakal update Jumat itu juga kalo gak ada halangan yang melintang haha ..**

 **Dan buat yang udah review dan mendukung kelanjutan ff ini ..**

 **Jeongmal gomawo ne...**

 **So happy reading and don't forget review ..**

 **Haha ... Gaya mau inggrisan...**

 **Yah pokoknya mohon dukungannya oke .. Maaf kalo gak memuaskan dan pendek soalnya saya masih belajar apalagi dengan otak saya yang pas pasan .. Sampai jumpa Chap depan ... Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan review ataupun yang sekedar lewat...**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK**

"Shixun ...",

"Ya...",

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat kau sudah dewasa nanti...",

"Umh!Aku pikir aku ingin melakukan banyak hal..Kenapa bertanya...",

"Tidak hanya ingin tahu saja...",

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan banyak hal...tapi yang paling kuinginkan hanya satu...",

"Apa itu...",

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu...",

"Umh!tentu saja jadi cepat beritahu aku...",

"Ya baiklah...aku ingin selalu bersamamu sampai kita dewasa nanti.. Dan menikah denganmu tentu saja...",

"E-eh...benarkah..bagaimana jika kau melupakan itu ..",

"Tidak..itu tidak mungkin aku lupakan ...kau adalah satu-satunya hal yang kumiliki dan takkan pernah aku lupakan...",

"sama seperti dirimu juga kalau begitu...umh!Shixun...mau berjanji untuk terus bersama sampai dewasa...",

"Tidak aku tidak mau...",

"E-eh kenapa...",

"Karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu selamanya dan aku berjanji dengan hal itu...",

Menarik tangan yang lebih mungil dan menautkan jari kelingking keduanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah...aku juga berjanji ...",

Luhan dan Shixun kecil berjalan di trotoar jalan hanya berdua . Shixun menuntun Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan permen kapas ditangannya berjaga-jaga jika si mungil tersandung langkahnya sendiri atau menabrak orang karena tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya .

Kadang keduanya lebih terlihat seperti saudara walaupun hubungan mereka bukan seperti itu . Luhan dan Shixun adalah teman kecil saat mereka masih berumur 7 tahun dan terhitung sampai hari ini usia mereka 10 tahun .

Luhan sosok yang lebih mungil sesekali tersenyum jenaka melihat kearah Shixun . Sambil memakan permen kapasnya seorang diri .

Luhan memang berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang di Beijing Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha kaya dan ibunya adalah seorang model cantik yang terkenal . Namun sesibuk apapun mereka Luhan tak pernah mengeluh karena adanya Shixun yang selalu disampingnya . Hingga saat dimana kecelakaan 1 Tahun lalu yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya . Dalam kecelakaan itu hanya Luhan lah yang dapat diselamatkan .Luhan tidak mengingat jelas peristiwa itu dimana ia merasakan mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama kedua orang tuannya ditabrak dengan kencang oleh sebuah Truk pengangkut barang dan terpental hingga jatuh ke sungai . Yang Luhan ingat saat itu ia Tengah tenggelam berusaha mencari Oksigen untuknya bernafas namun karena ia tak dapat berenang membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin tenggelam dan melemas sampai semuanya gelap untuknya .

Dan saat ia tersadar hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah Shixun yang menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah lega sambil beberapa kali merapalkan puji kepada Tuhan. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat orang yang ia sukai itu sangat menghawatirkannya . Sampai beberapa hari ia sudah diizinkan pulang saat itu ia merasa bingung saat hanya Shixun ,paman Zhang dan Yixing putranya yang menjemputnya .kenapa bukan kedua orang tuanya yang menjemputnya hingga mereka tiba dirumah Luhan . Dan saat itu pula Luhan membuka suara bertanya pada Shixun mengapa banyak orang memakai pakaian serba hitam dirumahnya . Namun pertanyaannya belum terjawab paman Zhang memakaikan sebuah kain hitam pada Lengannya.

"Lulu harus tabah...",

"memangnya ada apa paman..dan dimana mama dan baba...kenapa banyak orang dirumah Lulu .lalu apa ini...",Luhan kecil memegang kain hitam Dilengan kanannya .

"Mama dan Baba Lulu sudah bersama Tuhan sekarang...",

"Apa Maksud paman mereka bersama Tuhan...",

"Mama dan Baba Lulu sudah pergi bersama Tuhan..mereka sudah meninggal...", Paman Zhang mengelus kepala Luhan yang menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

"T-tidak ..kenapa mama dan baba meninggalkan Lulu hikks...",Luhan berlari ke kedua peti mati didepannya .

"Ma ..Ba ..jangan hiks...tinggalkan Lulu...hiks..Lulu tidak mau sendiri...",

Ia menangis kencang memanggil nama kedua orang Tuannya yang sudah tak bernyawa sampai ia berbalik saat merasa tangan seseorang menepuk bahunya .

"S-shixun..hiks...", Dan Shixun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya menepuk pelan punggung Luhan .

"Lulu tidak boleh menangis... Jika Lulu menangis Mama dan Baba Lulu juga akan sedih... Jadi kumohon berhentilah menangis...",

"Ta-tapi hiks..kenapa mereka m-meninggalkan aku sendiri Shixun hiks..",

Shixun menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukannya memberi jara dan menangkup pipi Luhan "Mereka tidak meninggalkanmu...tapi mereka masih tetap akan bersamamu disini..", Shixun menunjuk dada Luhan "Dan berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi... Mungkin Tuhan sudah merindukan kedua orang Tuamu ...",

"T-tapi hiks-...",

"Kau tidak sendiri ada aku disini..aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu kapan pun itu...",

Dan ajaib tangis Luhan mereda saat itu . Luhan memang masih memiliki Shixun disisinya yang selalu menjaganya Luhan berterima kasih pada Tuhan saat ia masih memberikan Shixun untuk Luhan .

...

...

"Luhan...",

Terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan membuat si pemilik nama membalikkan tubuhnya .

"Ya ada apa...",Tanya Luhan . Sedangkan anak didepannya masih sibuk menatap tautan tangan Shixun dan Luhan sambil mengepal .

"A-ah...tidak apa hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau benar Luhan ...Aku hanya mengira kau orang lain...",Anak didepannya itu mengaruk belakang kepalannya lalu tersenyum kikuk.

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya "K-kalau begitu..aku akan pergi selamat bersenang-senang Lu ,Shixun...", pamit anak itu dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali sibuk dengan permennya dan Shixun .

"Lu...",

"Ya...",Luhan menatap kearah Shixun.

"Aku rasa dia menyukaimu...",Kata Shixun datar.

Dan Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk "Ya..kau benar Yixing juga bilang seperti itu...Tapi kau tahu aku hanya menyukaimu...", Luhan memelankan suaranya pada kata terakhir namun Shixun masih dapat mendengarnya terbukti dari bibirnya yang terukir senyuman manis .

"Aku juga menyukaimu kalau begitu...",Dan Shixun terkekeh kecil saat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Luhan yang menunduk .

...

...

Waktu terus berjalan seakan tak lelah . Hari berganti hari bulan berganti bulan hingga Tahun pun berganti Tahun. Sampai saat ini hari dimana upacara kelulusan JHS Luhan dan Shixun . Luhan merangkul lengan Shixun dengan membawa beberapa bucket bunga ditangannya .

Ya walaupun Luhan tidak mendapatkan peringkat pertama hari ini namun ia cukup senang saat menduduki peringkat kedua karena ya itu sudah cukup untuknya , dan untuk peringkat pertama tidak usah bertanya siapa lagi yang mendudukinya tentu saja itu Shixun . Si genius disekolahnya dan Luhan berterima kasih padanya karena Shixun mau membantunya sampai mendapatkan peringkat ini .

"Lu...",

"Ya...",

"Apa kau senang hari ini...",

"Tentu saja ...aku tidak pernah bermimpi bisa mendapatkan peringkat kedua. Terimakasih untukmu...",

CUP

Luhan mengecup pipi Shixun lalu tersenyum sangat manis dan Shixun juga membalas senyuman Luhan .

Tring

"Eh ..apa ini...",Tanya Luhan saat Shixun memberinya sebuah gantungan berbentuk beruang padanya .

"Ini untukmu...maaf hanya bisa memberi hadiah ini...",Jawab Shixun .

"Tidak apa ...bisa bersamamu sampai hari ini saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia .."Kata Luhan Tulus.

"Aku juga bahagia...Jadi apa kau mau jadi pacarku...",Tanya Shixun pada Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya cepat menatap Shixun"Kau bilang apa tadi...",

"Umh!Luhan apa kau mau jadi kekasihku..dan berjanji untuk selalu bahagia bersama ...",Kata Shixun tanpa ragu .

Luhan menatap Shixun dan langsung memeluknya erat menjatuhkan bucket bunga ditangannya"T-tentu saja aku mau...dan-...Dan ya aku berjanji...",

"Terimakasih Lu...aku menyayangimu..ah tidak aku mencintaimu...",

"Aku juga mencintaimu Shixun...",

Dan Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Shixun dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

...

" _Aku ingin kalian menyingkirkan dia untukku..."_

" _Siapa yang Tuan Muda maksud...",_

" _Wu Shixun...",_

" _Baiklah Tuan Muda...",_

 _Ia menyeringai mengepalkan tangannya"Itu adalah balasan untuk orang yang sudah berani merebut milikku...",_

 _..._

 _..._

"Woah~ada namamu disini..",Girang Luhan menunjuk sebuah ukiran di gantungan itu .

Shixun tersenyum kecil dan mengambil gantungan berbentuk rusa dari sakunya "Ya dan disini ada namamu...", Luhan menatap gantungan ditangan Shixun kemudian tersenyum senang

"Ini bagus Shixun Terimakasih...", Ucap Luhan tulus .

"Lu...",

"Hum!"

"Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar...Cuacanya benar-benar sangat bagus sekarang...",Tanya Shixun

Dan Luhan mengangguk menyetujuinya.

...

...

Mereka menempuh perjalanan sekitar 45 menit hingga sampai di sebuah sungai . Saling bergandengan tangan hingga mereka duduk tepat dibawah jembatan besar .

"Wah~disini cukup bagus...",Kagum Luhan melihat Lurus ke depan dimana banyak lampu-lampu gedung terlihat menyala dan indah disana .

"Kau menyukainya ...",

"Hum!Aku menyukainya...dan terlebih saat ini bersamamu...", kata Luhan malu-malu menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya .

Cup

"Eh!",Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap dan memegang pipinya yang dikecup Shixun .

"K-kenapa...",

"Apanya...itu hanya ya sebagai ucapan selamat untuk hari ini...",Balas Shixun kikuk .

"O-oh baiklah...", Jawab Luhan yang merasa pipinya kembali memanas sekarang . Beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam menikmati semilir angin di bawah jembatan sambil menatap kerlap-kerlip kita Beijing yang seperti bersinar malam ini .

"Woah~Lihat ada yang sedang kencan disini rupanya...", sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi membuat Shixun dan Luhan menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dan bermasker mengelilingi mereka . Tak dapat dipungkiri Luhan merasa Takut sekarang membuat pegangan tangannya pada Shixun semakin erat begitu pun sebaliknya .

"Siapa kalian...",Tanya Shixun waspada .

Mereka semua tertawa mengejek "Kami...kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami ...", dan semakin berjalan mendekat kearah Shixun dan Luhan .

SRET

Salah satu pria bermasker itu menarik tubuh Luhan hingga pegangannya pada Shixun terlepas.

Shixun yang merasa Luhan ditarik paksa menolehkan kepalanya namun saat itu pula sebuah balok kayu menghantam tepat pada wajahnya membuatnya tersungkur dengan darah disudut bibirnya .

"SHIXUN...LEPASKAN AKU ...SHIXUN...SHIXUN HIKS.." Jerit Luhan gerus meronta minta dilepaskan namun sia-sia .

"Brengsek jangan Sentuh Dia...",Geram Shixun dan berusaha bangkit untuk menghampiri Luhan yang tengah menangis .

Namun belum sempat ia berdiri sempurna

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Tubuhnya kembali dipukul dengan balok kayu oleh beberapa pria bermasker lainnya lalu kembali tersungkur dengan darah mengucur dari kepala dan hidungnya .

"Uhuk..apa sebenarnya mau kalian uhuk...",Tanya Shixun terbatuk merasa dadanya seperti ingin meledak karena sesak .

"Kami hanya ingin nyawamu ... ",Para pria itu tertawa sebelum kembali memukuli tubuh Shixun tanpa ampun

"TIDAK...SHIXUN..SHIXUN BANGUN...HIKS..", teriak Luhan saat melihat Shixun yang sudah terkapar dengan darah yang mengotori tubuhnya . Ia terus meronta sampai

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan diterimanya membuat kepalanya terasa berputar dan ia terjatuh begitu saja.

"Brengsek kenapa kau menyentuhnya...",Teriak seseorang menghampiri Luhan dan Luhan bisa melihat jelas siapa itu .

BUGH

Ia memukul wajah pria yang menyakiti Luhan membuatnya tersungkur sebelum membawa kepala Luhan ke pangkuannya .

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja...", Tanya pria itu.

"Tuan muda apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan orang ini...",Tanya salah seiring pria bermasker itu pada pria yang memangku kepala Luhan . Menunjuk kearah Shixun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri .

"Buang tubuhnya ke sungai...dan pastikan dia tewas", Dan Luhan masih bisa mendengar pria itu menyuruh anak buahnya yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh Shixun

Byur

Dan membuangnya begitu saja kedalam sungai yang dingin tanpa perasaan . Hingga Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dan mendengarnya .

Tes

Setetes air mata jatuh dari manik rusanya "Shixun...",Ucapnya lirih sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri dan merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan entah dibawa kemana .

...

...

" _Luhan selamat tinggal ...maafkan aku tidak menepati janji...",_

 _Luhan berlari sambil menangis tersedu-sedu tangannya berusaha meraih sosok Shixun yang perlahan menjauh darinya._

" _Hiks...Shixun..jangan pergi...hiks jangan tinggalkan aku...Shixun...SHIXUNNNNNN",_

...

Hah...hah...hah...

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan terengah. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah kepalanya yang terasa pusing ia mengedarkan matanya melihat dimana ia berada sekarang . Sampai ia menemukan sosok Yixing berpakaian serba hitam masuk ke kamarnya

"Luhan Syukurlah kau sudah sadar... ", Yixing tersenyum dan memberikan segelas air pada Luhan dan diterima Luhan lalu meneguknya hingga tak tersisa . Sampai

"Xing dimana Shixun..dia baik-baik saja kan..Xing...",Tanya Luhan membuat raut wajah Yixing berubah sedih .

"Xing kenapa diam jawab aku...",Bentak Luhan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Yixing.

"Xing kumohon bicara padaku ...",

"Maaf Lu...",Ia menunduk

Luhan lagi-lagi menatap kosong peti beserta foto disana . Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi dengan perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri peti itu melihat kedalam sosok pucat yang tengah terbaring tak bernyawa didalamnya .

"Shixun...",Panggilnya Lirih mengelus pelan pipi pucat Shixun .

"Shixun bangun ...hiks...Shixun hiks...jangan begini hiks kumohon...",

Bruk

Luhan merasa kakinya melemas air matanya terus mengalir " ..hiks Shixun..",

Dan Luhan merasa kehilangan dunianya hari ini .

"Lu...",Panggil seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan membuatnya menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya

"Kau..",Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya saat sosok itu mendekat kearahnya .

"Lu kumohon...Jangan menjauhiku..",

"PERGI KAU HIKS...PERGI PEMBUNUH PERGI...", Teriak Luhan membuat Yixing langsung memeluknya menenangkan.

"Lu apa yang kau katakan...kumohon tenanglah...",Ucap Yixing mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergetar hebat .

"Hiks..suruh dia pergi Xing..hiks..",Pinta Luhan Lirih .

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ...",kata Yixing pada sosok pria tinggi didepannya.

"Tapi Xing..-"

"pergilah Kris..Luhan tidak menginginkanmu berada disini..."

...

...

Ini sudah 10 hari semenjak kematian Shixun dan sekarang Luhan merasa benar-benar kosong dan kehilangan semangat hidup . Ia begitu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi mengurung diri dikamar melewatkan jadwal makannya dan tak memperdulikan sekolahnya membuat Yixing dan paman Zhang benar-benar khawatir .

"Ba aku sangat menghawatirkan Luhan...dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri...",Kata Yixing sedih .

"Baba tahu...dia memang sangat terpukul atas kematian Shixun...",

"Ba..siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua pada mereka..",

"Baba juga tidak tahu Xing..polisi juga belum menemukan sesuatu..",

"Ba bagaimana jika aku membawa Luhan ikut denganku...",

"Kau yakin dia mau..."

"Apa salahnya mencoba Ba..."

...

...

Luhan dan Yixing sampai di bandara incheon beberapa saat lalu . Dengan penuh perjuangan dari Yixing dan ayahnya membujuk Luhan hingga membuat pria bermata rusa itu ingin ikut bersama Yixing yang melanjutkan jenjang universitasnya dinegri ginseng itu. Dan setelah usai dari makam Shixun dan kedua orang tuanya untuk berpamitan disinilah mereka sekarang di bandara besar incheon .

Luhan hanya mencoba dan berusaha sedikit merelakan kepergian Shixun dengan lebih memilih ikut dengan Yixing dan juga melanjutkan jenjang SHSnya disini . Walaupun itu butuh waktu yang lama namun Luhan akan terus berusaha karena ia tidak ingin Shixun sedih sebab Luhan yang selalu menghakimi dirinya sendiri .

Dan hingga pada saatnya ia masuk disebuah sekolah elit di Seoul lalu bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya perlahan melupakan kesedihannya dan mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukannya . Dan Juga Oh Sehun pria albino yang selalu mencari masalah dengan Luhan dengan kejahilannya namun hal itu pula yang membuat Luhan menaruh hati padanya tanpa sadar dan mulai menyukainya . Karena Luhan hanya merasa Ia sedikit memiliki kemiripan dengan Shixunnya tapi Luhan tahu mereka adalah orang yang berbeda.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **...**

 **...**

"Hey...Kau baik-baik saja...",Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih diam tak bicara sedikit pun padanya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang ditaman kota yang cukup sepi karena Ya Sehun tidak tahu harus membawa Luhan kemana karena Pria bermata rusa itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong .

"Eh! ..Ya aku baik-baik saja..dan maaf memelukmu tiba-tiba..",Jawab Luhan pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya lalu memakai ranselnya .

"Kau mau kemana...",Ujar Sehun ikut berdiri .

"Aku akan pulang... Terima kasih Sehun ..",Kata Luhan dan hendak berjalan sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh Sehun .

"Apa perlu aku antar..kau terlihat tidak cukup baik...",Tawar Sehun yang entah mengapa merasa khawatir pada Luhan .

Luhan menggeleng pelan "Tidak perlu Sehun ...Aku akan pulang sendiri..sekali lagi Terimakasih..Kau pulanglah...",Tolak Luhan lembut dan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun yang hanya bisa menatap Punggung sempit Luhan yang mulai menjauh darinya.

Seakan tersadar Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya pada Kursi taman dan memegang dadanya "Ini seperti bukan aku...Arrghh...Aku bisa gila...",

...

...

Luhan berjalan gotai memasuki apartemennya membanting tubuhnya ke sofa empuknya

Ia merogoh sakunya mengambil gantungan pemberian Shixun dan mengelusnya pelan "Shixun aku merindukanmu...",

"Shixun aku bertemu dengannya lagi... Apa yang harus aku lakukan..",

Luhan menunduk matanya terasa memanas sekarang "Aku membencinya Shixun..hiks..",

...

...

...

...

TBC!

 **Hai masih ada yang nungguin ff ini apa nggak ya... Maaf kalau gk bisa fast up kemaren karena aku banyak tugas kampus jadi terpaksa ini molor jadinya .**

 **Maaf kalau banyak flbcknya ya..chap depan bakal lanjut lagi kok ...**

 **Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan tanya aja ..bisa pm atau lewat review kalau kurang jelas...**

 **Maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetannya . Buat TFSM janji bakal fast up minggu berikutnya ya tapi .. Chap 4 buat NG juga bareng sama TFSM ...**

 **Udah ya segitu aja ...**

 **Sekali maafkan aku karena molor dan membuat kalian nunggu haha..**

 **Jadi kayak biasanya aja mohon review,foll adau fav karena partisipasi kalian adalah penyemangat buat aku nulis..**

 **So SEE YOU...**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Luhan...Hey Bagaimana kabarmu hum!",_

 _Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya . Ia mengernyit bingung melihat sekelilingnya dimana ini pikir Luhan saat mendapati dirinya yang duduk di bawah pohon maple besar yang dikelilingi tumbuhan tulip putih . Mencoba berdiri dan mencari sosok yang memanggilnya tadi berjalan pelan menyusuri hamparan kebun bunga itu hingga tatapannya melihat punggung seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya ._

 _Matanya memanas saat sosok itu berbalik badan dan tengah tersenyum teduh padanya ._

" _S-hixun...s-shixun hiks...", Luhan berlari hendak menyentuh sosok pria yang sangat ia cintai dan begitu ia rindukan itu . Namun yang ia rasa Shixun semakin jauh darinya "Shixun hiks...jangan..jangan pergi hiks...Shixun...",Teriak Luhan terus berlari ._

" _Hiduplah dengan baik hum!...Jangan salahkan siapa pun tentang kepergianku...mencobalah mencintai orang lain Deer, Jangan terlalu memikirkanku ... Selamat tinggal sayang...Aku Mencintaimu dan akan tetap seperti itu ..",Sosok Shixun itu melambai dan memberikan tatapan serta senyuman yang begitu teduh sebelum sosoknya menghilang bersama angin ._

" _TIdakkk~…Shixun...kembali hiks Shixun jangan pergi ..jangan tinggalkan aku lagi...hiks..SHIXUNNN~",_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Hah...hah...hah..

Luhan bangun dengan terengah dan memegang dadanya mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya sembari mengelap keringat yang cukup banyak diwajahnya . Matanya bergerak mengambil air minum didepannya . Karena kelelahan tadi membuat Luhan tak sadar tertidur di ruang tamu ia hanya berniat beristirahat sejenak namun saat itu pula ia bermimpi Shixun Ia masih sangat ingat wajah dan senyuman teduh Shixun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kenapa begitu nyata ...",Lirih Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

Ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat perkataan Shixun dalam mimpinya tadi ."Aku sudah hidup dengan baik Shixun...aku Hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana ...kepergianmu saat itu benar-benar membuatku hancur... Aku -..Maafkan aku...",Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya "A-aku ...bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu Shixun...Dan bagaimana hiks..bisa aku mencintai orang lain saat namamu masih ada dihatiku...hiks Shixun.. Aku merindukanmu hiks..Aku juga mencintaimu...M-maafkan aku hiks...", Dan malam itu Luhan terisak sendirian disertai hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul beberapa saat lalu seperti menemani Luhan yang kembali merasakan kesedihannya . Merasakan kekosongan, kehancurannya saat hari dimana ia kehilangan hidupnya orang yang ia cintai orang yang menyempurnakan dirinya yang telah pergi dari dunia .

...

...

Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan lesu tak ada binar dan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya . Saat sampai dikelasnya ia langsung menuju kursinya dan duduk membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang tak seperti biasanya . Berinisiatif menghampiri Luhan yang menidurkan kepalanya dimeja

"Hei Lu kau baik-baik saja ...",Tanya Kyungsoo dan mengusak rambut Luhan pelan . Luhan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat khawatir . Ia mengangguk lalu menidurkan kembali kepalanya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sebelum duduk di kursinya yang berada dibelakang Luhan menatap punggung Luhan . Sebelum mata mereka teralihkah pada sosok Sehun yang berjalan ke kursinya yang kebetulan melewati tempat duduk Luhan ,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo . Saat sampai dibangku Luhan Sehun menghentikan sejenak langkah kakinya dan memandang punggung Luhan yang menidurkan kepalanya dimeja sebelum kembali berjalan ke tempatnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling memandang satu sama lain . Mereka merasa suasana hari sangat aneh

"Apa kau pikir mereka punya masalah yang serius Baek..",Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya acuh "Aku tidak tahu tapi aku rasa kau benar ..mereka terlihat erh..aneh",

Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri .

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan beberapa saat kemudian guru memasuki kelas .

"Selamat pagi...",

"Pagi ..",Jawab semua murid serempak

Dan Luhan dengan terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya lalu membenarkan duduknya . Ia hanya tak ingin mendapat teguran dari guru karena dikira tidur dalam kelas .

"Kalian masih ingat tentang perjalanan yang akan kita lakukan ke pulau jeju... ",Tanya Songsaeninm pada para siswa dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan .

"Mengingat perjalanan akan dilakukan besok saya hanya berpesan kalian tidak datang terlambat ..Dan hari ini adalah jam bebas bagi kalian jadi gunakanlah untuk berpikir barang-barang apa yang hendak kalian bawa ...Ingat kita disana Satu minggu penuh..."

Usai menyampaikan sedikit pengumuman akhirnya Kim songsaeninm keluar dari kelas . Dan membuat kelas kembali ribut dengan ocehan para siswa siswi yang hendak menyiapkan barang-barang keperluan mereka . Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan memakai tas punggungnya berbalik menghadap kedua sahabatnya

"Baek...Kyung..aku akan tidur diruang kesehatan jangan mencariku...",Kata Luhan

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Baiklah Lu..kami akan menyusulmu nanti...",Ujar Kyungsoo

Luhan tersenyum sebelum membalikkan kembali tubuhnya dan sesaat ia terdiam saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Sehun yang entah sengaja atau tidak sedang menatapnya dalam diam . Memilih mengacuhkan Sehun Luhan segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelasnya .Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh .

Sehun terdiam cukup lama masih melihat kearah pintu ruang kelasnya padahal sosok Luhan sudah tak terlihat lagi . Sehun berpikir Luhan menghindarinya ia hanya merasa agak aneh karena hari-hari biasanya ia akan berdebat kecil dengan Luhan . Namun karena kejadian kemarin entah mengapa membuatnya maupun Luhan tak lagi berdebat . Memilih tak ambil pusing ia memutuskan keluar kelas mungkin ke atap menyenangkan pikirnya .

Sehun berjalan menuju keatap dengan santai sesekali kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang ia putar dari earphonenya .

Cklek

Sehun membuka pintu atap pelan melangkahkan kakinya hendak menuju pagar pembatas sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang tengah tertidur . Sehun mengernyit dan berjongkok dihadapan Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan .

"Bagaimana bisa ia tidur disini...padahal aku dengar dia pergi keruang kesehatan...",Guman Sehun pelan . Tangannya perlahan menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi matanya . Senyum tercetak diwajah tampan Sehun saat memandangi wajah cantik Luhan yang memejamkan mata melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Luhan lalu ia kembali tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas . Menyenderkan tubuhnya disana dan kembali memasang earphonenya memejamkan matanya menikmati terpaan angin yang meniup helaian rambutnya.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada rusa cina itu ...",Kata Sehun dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih nan rapinya .

Luhan menggeliat kecil hidungnya bergerak-gerak saat mencium aroma yang tidak ia ketahui . Membuka matanya dan memegang jaket yang entah milik siapa .

Ia mengedarkan matanya dan tersenyum melihat ada orang yang berdiri menyender pada pagar pembatas . Luhan berdiri dari duduknya menepuk pelan celana seragamnya lalu berjalan menghampiri orang yang mungkin menjadi pemilik jaket ini.

"Permisi...apa ini jaketmu...",Tanya Luhan menyodorkan jaket itu .

Orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dan langsung mengambil jaketnya menyampirkannya ke pundak .

"Eh...S-sehun...", Kata Luhan sedikit membelalakkan matanya heran .

"Hum!" Balas Sehun .

"A-ah T-tidak apa-apa... Terimakasih",Jawab Luhan kikuk .

"Lain kali tidurlah di ruang kesehatan ...sekarang sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin",Kata Sehun masih memandang kedepan .

"Eh...B-baiklah...Tapi kau juga sering tidur disini...",

"Itu hanya saat aku ingin...dan aku rasa saat itu belum memasuki musim dingin...",

"Um...bukankah jika musim panas akan kepanasan...", Tanya Luhan

"Tidak mungkin...disini banyak tempat yang bisa digunakan berteduh aku rasa...", Ujar Sehun

"Benarkah ..dan kenapa kau tidak tidur di ruang kesehatan..",

"Aku hanya malas...", Balas Sehun

"Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku tidur disana tidak boleh disini...",

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Luhan kesal "Kan aku sudah bilang karena saat ini hampir memasuki musim dingin ...Astaga kau benar-benar cerewet seperti ahjumma-ahjumma...",

"Yak...Aku kan hanya bertanya ...lagi pula aku hanya berusaha baik kenapa kau malah mengataiku Ahjumma",Kesal Luhan .

"Haha...kau berusaha baik...Apa kau sedang mengingau ..lagipula kau benar-benar cerewet dan berisik ", Kata Sehun

"Aku tidak cerewet Sehun...",Protes Luhan tak terima

" Kau tidak menyadarinya...Yang benar saja ..katakan pada seseorang yang tak berhenti bertanya padaku alasan kenapa aku melarang tidur diatap ...",Kekeh Sehun

Sedangkan Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum bodoh pada Sehun

"Baiklah..memang benar tapi sedikit...",

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu...kau seperti idiot..",Kata Sehun tak berperasaan membuat Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal .

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku ini bukan idiot Oh Sehun... ",Protes Luhan menatap Sehun sengit. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat Lucu saat ini.

"Xi Luhan idiot...",

"Kau yang idiot...",

"Rusa idiot super cerewet...",

"Yak ..kau ini benar-benar berhenti mengataiku..",

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau...",

"Baiklah kalau begitu rasakan ini...YAKKKKK",Teriak Luhan memukuli Sehun dengan Buku tulis yang ia ambil dari tasnya membuat Sehun memekik kaget

Bugh

Bugh

"YAK...YAKK...AWW XI LUHAN HENTIKAN.. "

"Aku tidak Mau..Wlleee",

"YAK ..Aku bilang berhenti...",

"Haha..aniya...Rasakan ini Manusia Es...",

"Aww..awww Berhenti Xi Luhan..."

BRUK

Sehun terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Luhan membuat Luhan menghentikan acara nya memukuli Sehun . Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling menatap dalam manik mata masing-masing entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang . Sedangkan Sehun merasa terhipnotis dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan . Dan Luhanpun hanya terdiam tak dapat bergerak saat dirasa Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya .

Dan saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi Luhan memekik tersadar membuat Sehun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyingkir dari atas Luhan .

"Yak ..Dasar mesum...",Teriak Luhan dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat . Ia berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar atap meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah mengacak rambutnya

"Isshhh...Apa yang aku lakukan...", Teriaknya frustasi.

...

...

Luhan berlari kearah kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya menatap kaca lalu perlahan mencubit pipinya .

"Astaga..Ada apa denganku...",Kata Luhan memegang dadanya yang berdetak abnormal .

Namun ia menggelengkan kepalannya cepat dan menepuk kedua pipinya. "Ishh ...

.mana mungkin aku menyukai tembok berjalan itu...Tidak Mungkin..",

Luhan mengacak rambutnya kesal "Oh Sehun mesum..Astaga aku bisa gila..."

...

...

Keesokan harinya terlihat para siswa tengah berkumpul didepan sekolah . Di kanan maupun kiri mereka sudah banyak terdapat beberapa koper dan ada juga yang hanya memakai tas ransel dipunggung mereka . Terlihat Luhan yang sedang bersedekap dan memutar bola matanya malas melihat kedua sahabat cerewetnya yang tengah berisik saat ini

"Bisakah kalian lebih tenang...", Itu bukan Luhan . Suara itu berasak dari belakangnya membuat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sehun, Kai beserta Chanyeoll disana dengan sebuah tas ransel berukuran sedang dipunggung mereka .

"Memangnya kenapa... Ada masalah Tuan Oh..",Sindir Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam dan dibalas lebih tajam oleh Sehun membuat Baekhyun langsung menyengir

"Ya karena kalian berisik ...Apa salahnya kalau kita harus naik kapal laut..",Kata Sehun santai .

"Memang tidak ada salahnya jika naik kapal laut tapi tidak dengan Luhan...",Kata Kyungsoo kesal.

"Eh..Kenapa denganku Kyung...",Tanya Luhan polos .

"Apa Kau mabuk laut..Cih...",Sindir Sehun dingin .

"Yak..M-mana mungkin...S-siapa yang mabuk laut dasar manusia es...",Balas Luhan tak terima .

"Benarkah...Jangan mengelak dasar rusa cina...", Sindir Sehun lagi membuat Luhan mendelik kesal padanya

"Berhenti mengataiku Oh Sehun sialan..kemarin kau mengataiku idiot, Ahjumma dan sekarang kau mengataiku rusa Cina ...Sebenarnya apa maumu hah!",Kesal Luhan .

"Aku rasa itu sangat menghibur... Lagi pula semua panggilan itu cocok untukmu terlebih rusa cina",Kekeh Sehun membuat Luhan kembali mendelik sebal padanya . Sedangkan berbeda dengan ekspresi Kai , Chanyeoll ,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang baru pertama kali melihat seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum seperti itu . Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan menghentikan kekehannya dan berdehem kemudian menatap satu persatu temannya mulai dari Kai dan Chanyeoll kemudian beralih pada Duo berisik sahabat Luhan .

"Berhenti menatapku seperti kalian baru saja melihat hantu...",Jengah Sehun lalu lebih memilih memakai earphonenya .

"Yeoll...apa aku tadi salah lihat..apa albino itu benar-benar tertawa...Astaga Yeoll coba pukul aku...",Kata Kai masih terperangah tak percaya .

Plak

"Yak kenapa kau memukulku dobi . "Teriak Kai mengusap dahinya yang dipukul cukup keras oleh Chanyeoll.

"Kau yang menyuruhku tadi hitam ..",Jengah Chanyeoll.

"Sudah-sudah berhenti ribut.. Yeolli dan kau Kai..tadi Luhan dan Sehun lalu kalian ...Lebih baik kita segera naik Bis ..aku tak mau terlambat karena kalian terus berdebat...",Kesal Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun,Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan memasuki Bis .

Sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeoll hanya menggaruk tengkuk mereka dan berjalan menyusul teman-temannya menaiki Bis yang sudah disiapkan pihak sekolah mereka.

"Baek Kau duduk denganku...",Kata Chanyeoll dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang hendak duduk disamping Luhan ke sampingnya .

"Kalau begitu...Baby Soo kau duduk denganku...",Kata Kai ikut-ikutan menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuat pemilik tangan melotot namun hanya diberi sebuah cengiran bodoh dari Kai.

"Yak Kai..kembalikan Kyungie aku tidak mau duduk dengan manusia es ini...",Rengek Luhan hendak menarik kembali Kyungsoo namun dihalangi oleh Kai.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau duduk disebelah rusa idiot sepertimu...",Sindir Sehun

"Kau pikir aku juga mau duduk disamping orang mesum sepertimu...",Kesal Luhan melotot pada Sehun .

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum...",Protes Sehun tak terima dan membalas lototan Luhan.

"Kau mesum...", Kata Luhan

"Tidak ...",Balas Sehun

"Iya...,"

"Tidak...",

"Iya...",

"Tidak...",

"XI LUHAN ...OH SEHUN..DUDUK DENGAN TENANG BERHENTI BERDEBAT ...",Teriak Kim songsaeninm dari depan pada Luhan dan Sehun

"XI LUHAN DUDUK DISAMPING SEHUN CEPAT..KITA AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT..",

"Tapi Saem aku tidak mau duduk dengannya...", Tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun

"Kau pikir aku mau...",Jawab Sehun

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM ATAU KALIAN TURUN SEKARANG",Teriak Kim Songsaeninm kesal .

Luhan mendengus kesal sebelum dengan tak rela duduk disamping Sehun . Sehun menaruh tas ranselnya ditengah sebagai pembatas sedangkan Luhan hanya mencoba tak peduli dan memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela .

Bis mulai berjalan menuju pelabuhan incheon banyak Siswa yang mulai bernyanyi untuk membuat suasana bis tidak terlalu sepi . Sehun beberapa kali mendengus karena jujur saja ia tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana yang begitu berisik . Ia memasang kembali earphonenya menyetel dengan volume yang keras. Entah sengaja atau tidak ia melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya melihat Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah gantungan ditangannya sesekali tersenyum sebelum menggenggamnya erat dan melihat kembali ke luar jendela .

"Apaan dia seperti gadis yang baru diberi hadiah oleh kekasihnya...",Guman Sehun sinis namun tak terdengar oleh Luhan karena anak itu tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri .

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja bis yang ditumpangi para Siswa Seoul SHS sampai di pelabuhan Incheon . Para siswa segera berhamburan keluar bis dan menuju ke kapal yang sudah di sediakan untuk mereka . Luhan berjalan pelan mendekati kapal dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo disampingnya .

Grep

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan kiri dan kanan Luhan kemudian tersenyum .

"Semua baik oke..ini aman jangan Takut...",Kata Kyungsoo menenangkan dan tersenyum hangat pada Luhan begitu pun dengan Baekhyun . Luhan memandang Laut didepannya ia bukannya mabuk laut atau semacamnya hanya saja melihat laut dan gelombang ia teringat dulu bagaimana saat kecelakaan dengan kedua orang tuannya . Kecelakaan yang merengut orang tuannya darinya . Dan itu seperti menimbulkan trauma tersendiri baginya . Namun karena tak ingin membuat kedua temannya khawatir ia memilih menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum .

"Ternyata benar dugaanku...",Sindir Sehun dari belakang membuat ketiga pria cantik didepannya menoleh dan melotot terutama Luhan .

"Apa yang benar ...",Tanya Baekhyun .

"Rusa itu mabuk laut...",Kata Sehun

"Yak ...mana mungkin Luhan mabuk laut ia hanya memiliki tra-...",

"Sudahlah Baek..jangan urusi tembok berjalan ini ...Ayo kita naik...",Ajak Luhan menarik tangan kedua temannya meninggalkan Sehun ,Kai dan Chanyeoll dibelakang.

"Apa kau tak bisa berhenti menggodanya Hun...",Tanya Kai yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun .

"Tidak...",Balas Sehun acuh

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Luhan ...",Kekeh Kai saat melihat Sehun melotot kearahnya .

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai Pria pendek dan idiot sepertinya...",Kesal Sehun . Kai dan Chanyeoll hanya tersenyum geli

"Benarkah...bukan hanya aku saja ..Chanyeoll juga berpendapat sama ",Kata Kai menunjuk Chanyeoll yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak...",Kesal Sehun kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua temannya yang tengah tertawa terbahak melihatnya .

...

...

...

Luhan menatap hamparan laut biru didepannya sambil mencengkeram erat pegangannya pada pagar pembatas . Kapal sudah berlayar beberapa jam lalu mungkin akan berlabuh beberapa jam berikutnya kini Luhan tengah berdiri sendiri disamping kiri kapal mengingat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah bersama dengan Kekasih mereka karena ya Kai dan Chanyeoll menarik paksa mereka . Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah ia benar-benar membenci Laut . Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya dan ia menyekanya kasar .

" _Mama..baba...",_

" _Mama baba...tolong Lulu...",_

" _Ma..Ba...Shixun..",_

Hahhh...Hahh..

Luhan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut mencoba melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya mengenai badan kapal dibelakangnya . Ingatan itu kembali pada otaknya membuat Luhan merasakan kembali rasa takutnya . Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi sekarang keringat dingin membasahi wajah pucatnya . Kakinya melemas membuatnya terduduk sambil menjambak kepalanya

" _Ma...Ba...",_

" _Shixun tolong Lulu...",_

Nafas Luhan terengah ia merasa sesak sekarang terlebih kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit sekarang.

...

Sehun mendengus kesal ia merasa perjalanan ini sangat membosankan . Kenapa mereka harus naik kapal Laut sedangkan lebih cepat naik pesawat benar-benar membuang waktu . Memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mungkin itu dapat membuatnya dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya . Sehun mengerakkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik dari earphonenya sebelum ia berhenti saat matanya melihat sosok Luhan yang sedang duduk bersimpuh . Melepaskan earphonenya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan berniat menggodanya . Namun Sehun mengernyit saat melihat Luhan berkeringat dingin dan terlihat pucat apalagi sekarang tangan mungilnya itu tengah mencengkeram erat rambutnya .

"Hei..Kau baik-baik saja...",Tanya Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan .Luhan yang menyadari ada orang yang menghampirinya mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sehun .

Tak ingin membuat orang lain Khawatir Luhan mengangguk lemah dan mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada kabin .

"Aku baik-baik saja...",Balas Luhan Lemah dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya .

Bruk

Dengan Sigap Sehun menangkap Tubuh Luhan yang tiba-tiba ambruk didepannya .

"Yak...Xi Luhan bangun...", Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan berniat membangunkannya.

"Astaga kau pucat sekali...", kata Sehun khawatir masih mencoba membangunkan Luhan .

"LUHANNN..."

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar teriakan dan melihat Kyungsoo ,Baekhyun beserta Kai dan Chanyeoll tengah berlari menghampiri nya .

"Astaga Luhan..Sehun apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan hah...",Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan yang tengah pingsan dipelukan Sehun .

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Diam...aku tidak tahu juga ..tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan ",

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa dia kekamar",Kata Chanyeoll dan Sehun mengangguk lalu mengendong Luhan ala Brydal diikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya .

Sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeoll masih berdiri ditempatnya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan Luhan di gendongannya .

"Apa Sehun sedang Khawatir pada Luhan...",Tanya Chanyeoll

"Aku rasa iya...akhirnya dia mau membuka hati untuk seseorang ...",Kekeh Kai dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Keempat temannya .

...

...

Sehun membaringkan Tubuh Luhan di salah satu kamar yang ada di kapal dengan pelan lalu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang . Menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan sambil menunggu Duo cerewet yang entah pergi kemana tadi .

" _Shixun...",_

"Eh!"Sehun menatap Luhan yang ia kira sudah bangun namun ternyata ia hanya mengingau.

" _Shixun_...",

Sehun mengernyit bingung berpikir siapa Shixun kenapa Luhan sampai mengingaukan namanya. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan yang tak suka .

" _Sehun_...",

Sehun menoleh lagi menatap wajah Luhan

" _Sehun jahat..."_

Sehun hanya dapat mendengarkan apa yang diigaukan Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah sebenarnya karena terus mengatainya

" _Tapi aku menyukaimu...",_

Sehun membelalak melihat wajah tertidur Luhan . Apa ia salah dengar dan apa Luhan tadi bilang menyukai dirinya . Sehun menatap Luhan dalam dan tersenyum tipis

"Nado Lu...",

...

...

...

TBC!

 **Huwee akhirnya bisa update . Maaf ya kalo aku sekarang Cuma bisa update 1 cerita seminggu soalnya aku banyak tugas kuliah dan ini aja curi-curi waktu buat update udah deh segitu aja maaf deh kalo tambah Gaje kesini tapi bentar lagi HUNHAN bakal jadian kok buat problemnya ditunggu aja ya haha...**

 **Makasih buat yang masih nungguin..**

 **So sperti biasa mohon Review ,Fav,or Foll ya karena partisipasi kalian adalah semangat bagiku..**

 **See you ..**

 **Next up.:Look at it as Luhan**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Nan Gwenchana~**_

…

…

…

…

…

"Eungh~" Luhan melenguh mengerjapkan pelan matanya membiasakan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun " Dan Luhan menoleh mendengar suara asing yang bertanya padanya matanya melebar saat menemukan Sehun duduk di samping ranjangnya sibuk dengan ponselnya .

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat ke segala sudut ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini.

"S-Sehun sedang apa kau disini. Kita ada dimana" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Ini kamarku dan Kita di hotel jeju " Balas Sehun singkat

"E-eh kita sudah sampai ..T-tapi apa kita sekamar" Tanya Luhan lagi

Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan mengingat kembali kejadian tadi mulai saat ia berangkat dan pingsan di kapal . Mengingat itu apa benar jika Sehun yang menolongnya dan mengendongnya tadi dan apa Sehun juga yang membawanya kemari .

" Sehun apa kau yang menolongku dan membawaku kemari "Tanya Luhan dan dapat ia lihat Sehun menghentikan acaranya bermain ponsel lalu menatap ke arah Luhan .

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot melakukan hal itu...Kai dan Chanyeoll yang membantumu tadi bukan aku "Balas Sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang mendengus .

"Oh" Lirihnya kecewa

...

...

Luhan memilih keluar kamarnya mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun . Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian tersenyum simpul mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah melambai padanya dari halaman hotel dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya .

"Hey Lu ..Kau sudah merasa lebih baik " Tanya Kyungsoo saat Luhan sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ya. Aku sudah lebih baik Sekarang " Balas Luhan dan kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan

"Di mana Kai dan Chanyeoll " Tanya Luhan

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka " Balas Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan sebuah rubik di tangannya

"Ya. Ada apa dengan Kedua orang itu "Sambung Kyungsoo

"Tidak, Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja "Kata Luhan mengambil sebuah majalah di depannya .

"Untuk" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hampir bersamaan dengan mata menatap lekat pada Luhan

"Bukankah mereka berdua yang membantuku saat di kapal dan sampai di hotel" Jawab Luhan

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengernyit

"Kenapa kau berpikir mereka yang membantumu" Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya menghadap Luhan

"Sehun yang mengatakannya padaku saat aku bangun tadi" Ujar Luhan menjelaskan

Namun beberapa detik kemudian terdengar tawa cukup kencang dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"Kalian ..- memang ada yang lucu" Luhan memandang kedua sahabatnya bingung

"Tidak.. Dan mungkin ada yang harus aku luruskan disini benarkan Baek" Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju

"Pertama , Bukan Kai apalagi Chanyeoll yang membantumu saat tak sadarkan diri tadi Lu . Dan kau harus tahu juga bahkan mereka hanya melihat saat itu "Kekeh Kyungsoo merasa suasana saat ini begitu lucu.

"Dan apa kau tidak curiga pada Sehun yang duduk disampingmu saat kau bangun tadi "Kata Baekhyun

"Eh! A-apa maksud kalian "Tanya Luhan masih tak mengerti

"Astaga Lu. Baiklah aku jelaskan sebenarnya Sehun yang mengendongmu saat kau pingsan tadi bahkan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir saat itu dan saat kita sudah sampai di sini..-Jeju dia juga yang mengendongmu sampai kedalam kamar hotel "

"A-Pa..-" Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo

"Lagi dia juga menawarkan diri untuk menjagamu dan menyuruh Aku,Baekkie ,Chanyeoll dan Kai untuk bersenang-senang saja mengingat kegiatan kita akan di mulai besok ..Aku rasa Sehun menyukaimu Lu" Kekeh Kyungsoo

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan mulut sedikit terbuka "A-apa y-yang kau bicarakan Kyung"

"Ya aku setuju dengan Kyungie ..melihat raut wajahnya yang begitu khawatir tadi saat kau tak sadarkan diri dan Sehun juga bersikeras yang mengendongmu lalu menyuruh kami menyingkir .. Oh! Ya Lu satu lagi Sehun juga merawatmu tadi bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas kalau dia menyukaimu "Perjelas Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan masih tak percaya .

Tapi menurutnya Sehun juga sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini . Apa benar semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kalau Sehun menyukainya .

" _Ish~tidak mungkin..bagaimana bisa "G_ uman Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi

...

...

Luhan berdiri di balkon kamarnya memandangi malam di pulau jeju dari lantai 12 kamarnya tak begitu buruk . Usai perbincangan singkatnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun Luhan memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka tak ingin bertambah pusing dengan perkataan temannya yang begitu cerewet itu.

Luhan bersandar pada pagar pembatas menikmati terpaan angin yang begitu lembut menerpanya . Soal Sehun ,Luhan belum melihat nya lagi semenjak ia keluar dari kamar tadi sore entah kemana pria itu . Luhan mengedikkan bahunya lalu merogoh saku celananya mengambil gantungan beruang pemberian Shixun .

Ia tersenyum memandangi gantungan itu

"Hay! Shixun sedang apa kau disana" Kata Luhan matanya menatap lekat pada gantungan beruangnya

"Kau tau hari ini aku naik kapal laut dan kau pasti tau akhirnya ..-" Luhan berhenti dan terkekeh pelan

"Aku hanya merasa tak percaya dan bingung Shixun ..Apa yang di katakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo benar Hum! ..." Ia menghela nafas

"Tapi ada sebagian dari hatiku yang merasa senang Shixun , Apa aku pantas dan apa aku boleh menyukainya Shixun..Apa kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Jujur saja sampai saat ini aku..-aku masih mencintaimu Shixun masih sangat.. Aku hanya takut melupakanmu jika aku menaruh hati pada orang lain , Dia itu seperti dirimu terlihat acuh dan dingin di luar namun saat mengenalnya dia begitu lembut dan hangat , Aku hanya tidak ingin ingatan tentangmu memudar di otak maupun hatiku ..."Luhan menunduk dan memejamkan matanya

"Tapi bolehkan aku mencintainya Shixun, mencintai Sehun mulai saat ini"

Guman Luhan masih memejamkan matanya rambutnya bergerak tertiup angin .

Luhan tak menyadari Sehun berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dibibirnya .

"Kau bilang mencintai orang lain , tapi kau bilang mencintaiku juga . Cih!Egois sekali "Cibir Sehun dari belakang Luhan . Membuat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya cepat saat mendengar suara Sehun di belakangnya . Matanya membulat kaget dan ia bergerak gelisah di tempatnya

"S-Sehun s-sejak k-kapan k-kau disana"Gugup Luhan

Dan Sehun tertawa kecil "Sejak saat kau bicara dengan gantungan beruangmu itu"

"A-apa..-J-jadi K-au...-"

"Ya! Aku mendengar semuanya "Potong Sehun dan berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan . Ia menghentikan langkah tepat didepan Luhan

"M-maaf Sehun.."Kata Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun yang tepat berdiri didepannya

"Aku juga mencintaimu"Ucap Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Luhan

"M-maaf A-ku...APAAA"Pekik Luhan memelototkan matanya menatap Sehun yang hanya tersenyum bodoh

"Aku juga mencintaimu rusa idiot"Kekeh Sehun dan Luhan menatapnya tak percaya

"Haha...apa kau sedang melawak Sehun..Kau bercandakan" Luhan tertawa bodoh namun ia berhenti saat Sehun menatapnya tajam

"K-kau tidak bercanda" Kata Luhan menatap Sehun yang menggeleng tanda ia serius .

Dan Luhan terdiam seketika membuat Sehun mendesah pelan lalu membalikkan badannya berjalan kearah ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya

"Lupakan ... Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakannya dan kau tak mendengarnya . Lagi pula kau mencintai orang lain bukan " Ucap Sehun memandang langit-langit kamar hotelnya dan Luhan.

Luhan yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum menghampiri Sehun yang berbaring dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang .

"Maaf..aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" Kata Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun

"Jangan meminta maaf kupikir tak ada yang salah bukan "Balas Sehun memejamkan matanya

Luhan memandang pemandangan malam lewat jendela kemudian ia tersenyum lirih

"Mau mendengar ceritaku" Tanya Luhan entah kenapa ia merasa harus menceritakan semaya yang terjadi dengannya di masa lalu

"Hum!" Guman Sehun menyetujui apa yang Luhan katakan

"Orang yang kau maksud tadi Bernama Shixun , Wu Shixun . Dan kau benar aku masih mencintainya"Mulai Luhan dan Sehun terlihat mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar Luhan masih mencintai pria bernama Wu Shixun itu .

Namun sesaat kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan yang menerawang jauh melalui jendela

"Maksudmu" Tanya Sehun . Ia pikir ada yang aneh saat Luhan berkata masih mencintai orang itu

"Ya aku masih mencintainya Shixun teman kecilku . Mungkin jika ia masih hidup usianya sama dengan kita "Lirih Luhan

Sehun yang mendengarnya bangun dari berbaringnya

"Dia sudah meninggal,Maaf aku tak bermaksud"

"Tidak apa-apa , dan Ya ! Ia sudah meninggal tepat saat kami masuk ke tingkat 1 SHS saat itu aku masih berada di China dan belum pindah kemari . Dia bukan hanya aku anggap sebagai teman kecilku , maupun orang yang paling aku cintai setelah kedua orang tuaku namun ia sudah seperti pelengkap diriku . Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya ,dia selalu datang saat aku dalam keadaan tidak baik dan dia sudah seperti penganti orang tuaku " Luhan berhenti sejenak menunduk menatap gantungan beruang ditangannya sedangkan Sehun tetap diam dan memasang telinganya ingin tau apa yang akan di katakan pada Luhan tentang masa lalunya

"Orang tuaku meninggal tepat saat hari kelulusanku masa JHS ,Kecelakaan mobil . Dan saat itu juga Shixun satu-satunya orang yang menghiburku selain Yixing dan ayahnya . Aku sangat terpukul namun aku masih bersyukur memiliki Shixun saat itu yang memeluk tubuhku dan menenangkanku...- Dia segalanya bagiku tapi aku rasa Tuhan lebih menyayanginya dan sudah merindukannya hingga Tuhan mengambilnya begitu cepat dariku"

Sehun menatap bahu Luhan yang nampak bergetar dengan suara isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai ia meninggal "Tanya Sehun pelan dan terdengar begitu lembut

"Pembunuhan" balas Luhan Singkat membuat Sehun menatap Luhan kaget

"A-apa maksudmu...J-jadi dia korban pembunuhan" Ujar Sehun jujur saja ia begitu terkejut

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan menghadap Sehun. Menceritakan Semua yang terjadi padanya dan Shixun di masa Lalu pada Sehun yang setia mendengarkannya . Sehun mengepalkan tangannya merasa begitu buruknya cerita Luhan yang membuatnya seketika emosi.

Tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh karena melihat Luhan yang nampak masih begitu sedih . Tak tega membiarkan Luhan yang masih menangis Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan berniat menenangkan

"Menangislah Lu..mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik ..Aku akan menjadi sandaranmu mulai sekarang "Kata Sehun

" _Hikss.._ aku hanya takut melupakannya Sehun..aku takut jika sosoknya hilang dalam pikiranku" Isak Luhan di pelukan Sehun

"Ssst~tenanglah Lu semua akan baik-baik saja " Hibur Sehun masih mengelus punggung Luhan lembut

Mereka masih berpelukan hingga beberapa menit . Sehun tersenyum miris membayangkan hal yang terjadi di kehidupan Luhan yang begitu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan . Dan melihat air mata Luhan membuat Sehun merasakan sakit yang teramat pada hatinya .

Sehun menyingkirkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi matanya ia tersenyum lagi melihat Luhan yang sudah terlelap . Sehun pikir ia mungkin kelelahan karena menangis

Sehun membaringkan Luhan perlahan lalu menaikkan selimutnya hingga batas dada tangannya mengambil gantungan beruang yang sedari tadi di genggam Luhan .

Menatapnya sebentar sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja kecil disamping ranjang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping dan menghadap Luhan . Menggunakan lengannya untuk bantalan matanya masih sibuk menatap wajah Luhan yang tengah terlelap damai . Tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengusap sisa lelehan air mata di pipi Luhan dan mengelus setiap inci lekuk wajah Luhan .

"Tidurlah Lu,Aku mencintaimu "

Cup

Sehun mencium kening Luhan lama dan Luhan tersenyum kecil masih mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sehun untuknya

"Nado Sehun-ah"Jawab Luhan dalam hati seraya mencari posisi nyaman pada Sehun yang tengah memeluknya . Sehun Menarik wajahnya agar ia bisa menatap wajah Luhan sebelum mengepalkan erat tangannya .

Ia bertekad akan mencari bajingan yang membuat Orang yang ia cintai begitu sedih saat ini.

Entah mengapa emosinya naik saat mendengar bahwa Shixun adalah korban pembunuhan dari teman mereka sendiri dan yang paling parahnya otak dari pembunuhan itu bahkan lepas dari tuntutan hukum sebab tak ada saksi . Sehun pikir betapa tak pantasnya orang itu hidup di dunia ini . Dan Sehun perlu menghargai apa yang menjadi masa lalu Luhan termasuk Shixun orang yang pernah mengisi hidup Luhan dulu .

"Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku tentang masa lalumu ,Hah!Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir hari ini akan terjadi"

"Tapi Lihat saja aku akan menemukannya Luhan dia harus membayar semua yang pernah ia lakukan padamu" Tekad Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dan membawa Luhan yang terlelap kedalam pelukannya sebelum mulai memejamkan matanya menyusul Luhan kealam mimpi .

...

...

Luhan terbangun pagi ini mengucek matanya dan melirik kekanan ke kiri . Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang sesekali menguap kecil

"Kau sudah bangun... Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap kita akan turun pukul 6 nanti untuk sarapan kau punya waktu 30 menit" suara Sehun terdengar . Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan handuk di kepalanya .

"Cepat mandi idiot" Kesal Sehun karena Luhan tak kunjung bergerak dan hanya menatapnya.

Luhan berdiri dan mulai berjalan lalu mencibir Sehun yang mulai mengatainya lagi.

"Semalam saja manis... Sekarang sudah seperti Albino menyebalkan lagi"Guman Luhan pelan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya

"Yak!Xi Luhan aku mendengarmu" Teriak Sehun yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan Luhan langsung melesat masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum Sehun mengamuk

...

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan beriringan menuju restoran yang berada di hotel hendak mengikuti sarapan pagi bersama teman mereka yang lain . Tak ada perdebatan ataupun obrolan diantara keduanya dan tak ada salah satu dari Sehun maupun Luhan yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Duduklah dulu disana aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu "Kata Sehun menunjuk tempat duduk yang nampak ada Kyungsoo ,Baekhyun ,Kai, dan Chanyeoll disana. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun sebelum mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Astaga aku kira dia hanya bercanda tentang yang semalam "Guman Luhan dan menghela nafas . Namun ia tersenyum kemudian merasa _mood_ nya sangat baik sekarang

"Dia bahkan belum mendengar balasan pernyataan cintanya semalam ,Huh! " Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"Selamat pagi Lu" Sapa Kai saat Luhan tiba-tiba duduk pada kursi didepannya

"Selamat pagi Kai"Balas Luhan

"Kau tidak sarapan"Tanya Chanyeoll yang melihat Luhan datang tanpa membawa menu sarapannya .

"A-aku..-"

"Dia sarapan tentu saja" Jawab Sehun yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Luhan dan menaruh segelas susu serta piring berisi beberapa potong Sandwich didepan Luhan . Keempat orang yang ada didepannya minus Luhan menoleh dan sedikit memelototkan matanya menatap Sehun yang duduk disamping Luhan .

"Sehun ... Tumben sekali kalian akur dan lagi kau juga mengambilkan sarapan untuk Luhan ..J-jangan-jangan Kalian~…-"

"Berhenti bicara Khamjong"Kesal Sehun dan menjejali mulut Kai dengan Sandwich miliknya membuat Kai tersedak

"Sialan kau" Kata Kai menatap tajam kearah Sehun namun yang didapatinya hanya wajah datar Tanpa ekspresi membuat Kai hanya mencibir pada Sehun .

"Jadi benar kalian berdua sudah Umh! Menjadi sepasang kekasih"Tanya Kyungsoo menyatukan kedua telunjuknya sambil menatap pada Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian .

"TIDAK"Jawab Keduanya serentak membuat Kyungsoo beserta yang lain terkekeh pelan

"Tapi kalian berbeda sekali hari ini "Chanyeoll mulai angkat bicara sambil memasukkan beberapa potong kecil Sandwich kemulutnya

"Memangnya kenapa"Balas Sehun malas sedangkan Luhan memilih untuk diam saja sebab entah kenapa suasananya menjadi sangat canggung sekali .

"Ish~dasar menyebalkan jawab saja yang benar"Kesal Chanyeoll merasa Sehun tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tepat

"Tidak penting" Jawab Sehun acuh membuat Chanyeoll mendengus sebal sedangkan Kai, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil .

Sehun terlihat memotong kecil Sandwichnya lalu menusuknya dengan garpu sebelum menyuruh Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya karena sedari tadi anak itu hanya melihat makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

Luhan menoleh gugup pada Sehun "Makan"Perintah Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya kesal sebelum membuka mulutnya dan memakan Sandwich yang diberikan Sehun .

" _Kapan sih dia berhenti menjadi menyebalkan "_ Gerutu Luhan dalam hati

"Kalian manis Sekali" Kekeh Baekhyun membuat Pipi Luhan merona hebat dan menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya malas

"Seperti bukan Sehun" kekeh Kai

"Berhenti bicara hitam" Kesal Sehun menatap nyalang ke arah Kai

"Haha...Tenang Dude~" Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil tersenyum bodoh pada Sehun.

"Menjijikan"Kata Sehun dingin membuat Kyungsoo, Chanyeoll dan Baekhyun tertawa terbahak menatap wajah masam Kai karena perkataan Sehun

"Dasar Kau ini" Dengus Kai .

...

...

...

"Cih Lihat dia "

"Sehun terlalu baik untuk pria menjijikkan sepertinya "

"Ya kau benar..Jadi ingin bermain-main"

"Tentu saja...Mari bermain bersih"

Seringai keempat wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari Kursi dimana Luhan dan Sehun beserta yang lainnya duduk

...

...

...

...

TBC!

 **Whoaaaa~ Bisa update gak late kan .. Aduh ngerasa makin aneh and gaje aja ya makin kesini. Kan ada yang tanya apa Sehun punya kisah cintahh lain di masa lalu atau masalah percintaan dia jawabannya enggak ada kok tenang aja tapi kebanyakan konflik yang akan terjadi berasal dari Sehun rencananya sih baruan . Buat si Kris Wu bentar lagi nongol di tunggu ya dia aku jadiin konflik disini rada berat**

 **Untuk pemberitahuan aja ya buat minggu depan kayaknya bakalan rada telat update ini . Dinda lagi sibuk dikit sih emang . Tapi doain aja masih bisa update**

 **Udah segitu aja ya dan untuk yang sudah review ,fav and foll ...Gomawo~**

 **Dan buat yang sudah nyempetin berkunjung untuk membaca Terimakasih juga ~**

 **Maaf untuk typo Sekali lagi dinda masih baru alias amatir mohon dimaklumi dan mohon bantuannya :-D Kritik maupun saran dari para readers akan saya terima dengan baik**

 **So,See you next chap...**

 **Please review...**

 **Next up : LOOK AT ME**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **NAN GWAENCHANA**

Luhan beserta teman-temannya yang lain nampak sudah berkumpul di halaman hotel usai melaksanakan sarapan bersama. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan penjelajahan di hutan sekitar hotel. Para guru mengatakan ini akan menarik dan sekedar untuk hiburan para siswa siswi .

"Baiklah kalian semua saya akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang saya akan bacakan satu persatu " Teriak Kim saem yang berdiri di depan dan membuka kertas ditangannya

"Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol ,Kim Taehyun , Jung Krystal berada di kelompok pertama dan di kelompok kedua Kim Jong In , Irene, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun . Untuk kelompok ketiga Jessica Jung, Im Yoona ,Xi Luhan dan Kim Myung Soo . Lalu untuk selanjutnya..."

Luhan melirik kearah teman-temannya termasuk Sehun yang juga menatapnya saat ini . Oh! Yang benar saja hanya dia yang tak sekelompok dengan salah satu dari teman-temannya dan sialnya lagi ia harus satu kelompok dengan kedua wanita penyihir ini dan L alias Kim Myung Soo yang terkenal sangat menjengkelkan dan tidak terlalu menyukainya entah apa alasannya .

Luhan menghela nafas dan mengeratkan letak jaket tebalnya lalu membenarkan juga letak tas punggungnya yang terasa begitu berat karena Kyungsoo yang memasukkan banyak sekali barang kedalam tasnya beralasan jika sewaktu-waktu Luhan membutuhkannya .

"Kau baik-baik saja .. Bagaimana bisa Kim saem menempatkanmu bersama ketiga orang menyebalkan seperti mereka itu" Protes Kyungsoo memegang pundak Luhan . Luhan tersenyum "Aku baik dan akan baik-baik saja .. Semoga saja mereka bisa bekerja sama denganku" Balas Luhan tak yakin

"Tapi kenapa kau terlihat tidak yakin Lu" Tanya Baekhyun . Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan "Hanya terlalu gugup Baek.. Kau tenang saja"

"Aktifkan gps di ponselmu. Mungkin saja nanti kau tersesat" Suara Sehun terdengar membuat ketiga pria mungil yang sedang mengobrol itu menoleh

"Aku tidak akan tersesat kau pikir aku anak kecil "Protes Luhan tak terima

"Jangan membantah lakukan saja" Perintah Sehun membuat Luhan mencibir dan mengambil ponselnya untuk mengaktifkan gps. Setelah selesai ia menghadapkan layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Sehun dengan kesal "Lihat! Sudah aku nyalakan. Puas sekarang"

"Bagus rusa jelek" Kata Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan

"Astaga Sehun berhenti merusak rambutku" Kesal Luhan berusaha menghentikan tangan Sehun yang mengacak kasar rambutnya .

"Mereka benar-benar cocok ya Baek" Kata Kyungsoo dan di angguki oleh Baekhyun saat melihat kelakuan Sehun yang terus menggoda Luhan . Mereka berdua tersenyum sebelum menghampiri pasangan masing-masing.

..

"Entah kalian beruntung atau bagaimana hari ini bisa satu kelompok dengan sialan itu..ini menjadikan semua rencana kita semakin mudah bukan" Kata Krystal pada teman-temannya

"Kau benar Krys.. Aku tak sabar memberi pelajaran pada pria menjijikkan itu"Balas Yoona

"Aku percayakan rencana ini pada kalian .. Lakukan yang kalian inginkan tapi jangan sampai ada yang mengetahuinya" ujar Krystal pada Yoona dan Jessica didepannya

"Kau tenang saja Krys ..sudah aku katakan jika aku akan bermain bersih "

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kali ini pada Luhan" Suara L menginterupsi percakapan Krystal beserta teman-temannya .

"Memang apa yang pernah kami lakukan pada pria itu" Tanya Krystal menoleh pada L

"Entahlah" ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh "Apa kau berniat ikut bermain Kim Myung Soo-ssi" Tanya Yoona dan L tersenyum miring "Sedikit mungkin cukup menyenangkan"

..

..

Hhhh~

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Luhan kelompoknya sudah mulai memasuki hutan setelah kelompok Sehun dan teman-temannya masuk terlebih dahulu . Mata rusanya melirik ke arah ketiga anggota kelompoknya yang entah mengapa begitu menyebalkan . Luhan mengeratkan jaket tebal ditubuhnya karena udara begitu dingin sebab hutan yang di telusurinya ini terletak di kaki gunung apalagi pohon-pohon tinggi yang menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 namun mereka masih saja disini .

"Apa ini arah yang benar Myungsoo-ssi" Tanya Luhan pada Myungsoo yang berjalan didepannya dan hanya dijawab anggukan dengan muka datar oleh Myungsoo "Panggil aku L" Ujar L membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kalu dan setelahnya mengangguk. Luhan merasa kakinya sudah mati rasa karena terus berjalan kesana kemari namun mereka masih belum menemukan gulungan yang disebar oleh pihak Sekolah yang di perintahkan .

Luhan beserta kelompoknya terus berjalan menyusuri areal hutan tanpa istirahat. Ia Melirik jamnya lagi yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore . Apa mungkin mereka hanya berputar-putar saja dan apa sekarang mereka tersesat pikiran-pikiran itu hinggap begitu saja di kepala Luhan membuatnya sedikit merasa cemas

"Jessica-ssi apa kau membaca peta dengan benar kenapa kita masih belum menemukan gulungannya?" Tanya Luhan membuat Jessica ,Yoona dan L menoleh kearahnya "Kau pikir aku sengaja membuat kita tersesat" Kata Jessica kesal

"Bukan hanya saja aku rasa kita sudah terlalu dalam masuk kedalam hutan dan sekarang hari sudah semakin sore" Kata Luhan sedikit cemas "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau yang memimpin Luhan-ssi" Usul Yoona sedikit tersenyum meremehkan menatap Luhan . Luhan menatap kearah Yoona ,Jessica dan L secara bergantian sebelum mengangguk menyetujui "Baiklah,Berikan petanya padaku" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya meminta peta yang dipegang Jessica membuat Jessica mendecih pelan sebelum memberikan petanya dengan kasar pada Luhan . Luhan mulai berjalan mendahului ketiga anggota kelompoknya sambil membaca peta ditangannya sedikit bergegas mengingat hari sudah semakin sore dan dapat ia perkirakan jika mereka dapat keluar dari hutan selambat-lambatnya pukul 5 sore nanti asalkan mereka cepat . Ia sudah tak berpikir untuk menemukan gulungan yang sudah diperintahkan persetan dengan itu yang terpenting ia bisa keluar dari sini dan bertemu dengan Sehun dan teman-temannya jika ia mendapat hukuman ia akan menerimanya dengan sukarela. Luhan sedikit menoleh ke belakang dimana ketiga anggotanya berjalan mengikutinya dengan malas-malasan membuat Luhan sedikit mendengus kesal menahan diri untuk tidak membentak ketiganya walaupun ia ingin "apa kalian bisa cepat sedikit kita akan kemalaman jika cara berjalan kalian seperti itu" Kata Luhan menahan Kesal. "Diam kenapa kau begitu berisik Huh!Kau benar-benar membuatku muak"

Luhan menghela nafas menahan kesal bagaimana bisa ia terjebak dengan orang-orang ini sekarang . Memilih untuk tidak lagi peduli pada anggota kelompoknya biarkan saja mereka tersesat yang paling terpenting ia bisa keluar dati sini mengingat hari sudah semakin sore dan ia ingin beristirahat di kasur hotel yang empuk . Luhan masih sibuk pada peta di tangannya ia mengernyit dan melihat ke sekitar merasa ada yang aneh.

"Aku membaca peta ini dengan benar tetapi kenapa aku merasa berjalan semakin jauh kedalam hutan" Guman Luhan dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dimana hanya terdapat pohon-pohon tinggi dan jurang yang cukup curam . Ia bergidik ngeri dan membalikkan tubuhnya

"Aku rasa ki-... " Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat tak mendapati Jessica, Yoona beserta L yang tadi berjalan dibelakangnya . Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kekiri dengan panik Apa kereka sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian dihutan ini . Luhan berlari kembali menyusuri jalan yang sempat ia lewati tadi namun sudah cukup jauh ia berjalan ia tak kunjung menemukan anggota kelompoknya yang lain.

"JESSICA-SSI ,YOONA-SSI,MYUNGSOO-SSI KALIAN DIMANAA..." Teriak Luhan panik apalagi ia merasa takut berada di dalam hutan ini sendirian dan hari sudah beranjak malam sekarang.

Luhan terus berlari dengan panik tak menyadari ada sebuah kayu di depannya

Bruk

Isshhh~

Luhan terjatuh dan memegang lututnya yang nampak berdarah karena membentur batu . "Ya Tuhan aku harus bagaimana" Ujar Luhan lirih jujur saja ia begitu lelah sekarang tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi berlari . Ia memejamkan matanya pelan sebelum kembali berdiri

Tes

Tes

Tes

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan tetesan air mengenai tubuhnya hingga tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat Luhan berlari dengan tergesa untuk mencari tempat berteduh . Ia berhenti sejenak mengambil senter di dalam ranselnya karena ia sudah tak dapat melihat jalan yang sudah gelap . Luhan terus berjalan namun Nihil ia tak dapat menemukan tempat berteduh untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah basah dan mengigil kedinginan karena air hujan . Apalagi hujan harus membuatnya ekstra hati-hati karena jalan yang ia lalui begitu licin terlebih di sebelah kirinya terdapat jurang yang cukup curam. Luhan melirik ke sampingnya takut-takut ia pikir tega sekali mereka meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di hutan yang gelam dan menakutkan ini sendirian .

SRAK

SRAK

Luhan menoleh ke asal suara itu hati-hati tubuhnya sudah bergetar takut dan kedinginan dalam waktu yang bersamaan . Ia mengarahkan senternya ke asal suara itu dengan pelan hingga

HUWAAA

Luhan menjerit kaget saat segerombolan kelelawar terbang kearahnya membuatnya sedikit berjalan mundur lupa jika terdapat jurang curam dibelakangnya . Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangannya menghalau kelelawar-kelelawar itu menyerang wajahnya dan tak sadar menjatuhkan senternya

DUG

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat dirasa tubuhnya akan jatuh dan

AAAAA~

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

Tubuh Luhan berguling-guling beberapa kali dan berhenti didasar jurang

Hahhh~Hahh~hahh..

Ia merasakan tubuhnya remuk terlebih lagi kepalanya yang nampaknya berdarah karena membentur sesuatu entah apa itu. Matanya terasa begitu berat ditambah rasa pening di kepalanya dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah lelah membuatnya perlahan menutup matanya sebelum tak sadarkan diri membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya

" _Sehun"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

DEG

PRANG~

"Sehun ada apa " Tanya Chanyeoll kaget saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca dan segera berlari kearah Sehun beserta Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang nampak khawatir

Bukan langsung menjawab Sehun hanya menatap kosong pecahan gelas yang ada dilantai sebelum menyentuh dadanya dan memandang ke arah teman-temannya "Apa Luhan belum kembali, Perasaanku tidak enak" Tanyanya entah mengapa begitu cemas dan sesak

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kelompoknya akan tiba " Balas Chanyeoll

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja Sehun, Baek bantu aku membersihkan ini " Kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membantu Kyungsoi memunguti pecahan gelas dilantai.

"Tapi Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya" Kata Sehun dan Chanyeoll menepuk pundaknya menenangkan "Dia akan baik-baik sa-.."

DRAP

DRAP

Ucapan Chanyeoll terhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru sebelum matanya melihat Kai yang terengah masih menetralkan nafasnya dengan tangan memegang kedua lutunya sambil membungkuk .

Ke empat orang disana reflek menoleh kearah Kai dengan heran "Kai ada apa kenapa kau kelihatan buru-buru" Tanya Chanyeoll masih menatap Kai .

"Kai apa yang terjadi" Tanya Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi

"Lu..hahh..Han.." Jawab Kai masih terengah . Mendengar nama Luhan di ucapkan membuat Sehun menatap Kai cemas

"A-da apa dengan Luhan ..A-apa terjadi sesuatu" Tanya Sehun sedikit terbata takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kekasihnya . Keempat orang disana terlihat begitu tegang terlebih Sehun yang nampak begitu pucat

Merasa nafasnya sudah mulai teratur Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya

"L-luhan..D-dia M-menghilang Sehun" Kata Kai dan Sehun merasa dadanya seperti terhimpit begitu sesak "A-apa kau bilang"

"Anggota kelompoknya baru sampai beberapa saat lalu dan mengabarkan jika mereka kehilangan Luhan . Saat ini semua siswa laki-laki, para guru dan tim Sar akan memulai pencarian Luhan. Tapi mereka bilang ini akan cukup sulit dilihat dari mesan yang akan mereka lewati nanti dan apalagi malam ini hujan " Jelas Kai dan itu cukup membuat Wajah Sehun semakin memucat terlebih lagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang nampak sudah menangis dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain .

"Aku harus mencari Luhan.. Aku harus menemukannya" Kata Sehun masih begitu Shock dan berlari keluar hotel meninggalkan teman-temannya

"Kami hiks..ikut .." Ucap Baekhyun yang nampak masih terisak "Kalian tinggal di hotel saja ini akan sangat berbahaya percayakan padaku ,Kai dan Sehun . Kami pasti akan menemukan Luhan."Ucap Chanyeoll dan mengecup kening Baekhyun menenangkan "Kami akan menemukan Luhan" Kai juga mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebelum mereka berdua berlari keluar hotel menyusul Sehun.

Saat Sehun sampai di luar hotel nampak begitu ramai ada beberapa orang yang ia tebak anggota tim sar serta beberapa siswa pria . Sehun semakin mempercepat jalannya dan menghampiri L yang sedang bicara dengan Kim saem .

"Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan" Teriak Sehun marah dan mencengkeram erat kerah L membuatnya susah bernafas . Kim Saem mencoba menghentikan Sehun yang nampak begitu marah sekarang "Oh Sehun hentikan" lerai Kim saem memaksa Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Kerah L . Sehun melirik Kim saem sebelum melepaskan kerah L kasar "Memang apa yang aku lakukan pada Luhan" Tanya L pada Sehun sedikit menyeringai membuat Sehun ingin sekali memukul wajah menjijikkan L namun ditahan oleh Kai dan Chanyeoll "Sudah Sehun lebih baik kita mencari Luhan sebelum semakin malam" Ujar Chanyeoll menenangkan dan berusaha menarik Sehun menjauh dari L "Aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan" Kata Sehun menatap L nyalang dan L hanya memberinya senyum miring.

"Baiklah Kita akan mulai mencari Luhan sebelum hari semakin larut malam dan jika kita belum bisa menemukannya sampai ham 10 malam nanti kita akan lanjutkan besok mengingat hari ini hujan cukup deras. Saem mengingatkan pada kalian untuk berhati-hati. Kalau begitu mari kita mulai pencarian Luhan" Seru Kim Saem pada semua siswa dan Tim sar yang akan ikut serta dalam pencarian Luhan malam ini.

Mereka di bagi menjadi tiga kelompok besar kelompok satu menyusuri bagian timur,Kelompok dua menyusuri bagian barat dan kelompok terakhir menyusuri bagian tengah hutan. Sehun ,Kai dan Chanyeoll ada dalam kelompok terakhir yang hanya sekitar tujuh orang bersama mereka. Berbekalkan senter dan juga Jas Hujan yang membalut tubuh masing-masing .

"LUHAN"

"LUHAN"

Sehun mulai berteriak memanggilkan nama Luhan di ikuti Chanyeol dan Kai beserta yang lainnya secara bergantian .

"LUHAN KAU DIMANA.. LUHAN KUMOHON JAWAB AKU" teriak Sehun sekuat tenaga berharap Luhan bisa mendengarnya dan menjawab teriakannya. Namun nihil tak ada jawaban dari Luhan membuat Sehun semakin Khawatir . Mereka sudah semakin dalam memasuki hutan namun tanda-tanda keberadaan Luhan belum juga di temukan . Sehun ,Kai dan Chanyeol mengeram frustrasi apalagi malam semakin larut dan hujan semakin deras mengguyur.

"LUHAN KAU DIMANA"

"LU JAWAB AKU..LUHANNNN"

"LUHANN.. ..uhuk" Sehun terbatuk beberapa kali dan Kai memberikannya sebotol air mineral lalu membantunya menepuk Punggung Sehun

"Kau baik-baik saja Sehun" Tanya Kai dan Sehun mengangguk sambil menyerahkan kembali botol air mineral pada Kai "Aku baik, Terimakasih"

"Anak muda kami rasa ..kita harus melanjutkan ini besok ini sudah jam 10 malam" Ujar salah satu anggota Tim sar pada Sehun . Sehun beserta Kai dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan

"Tidak kita tidak boleh berhenti sebelum Luhan ditemukan.. Bagaimana kalian membiarkan dia berada di hutan ini sendirian" Tolak Sehun tak setuju

"Tapi Malam sudah sangat larut ,Dan lihatlah teman-temanmu yang lain mereka sudah kelelahan" Tunjuknya pada segerombolan Pria seumuran Sehun.

"Kami akan kembali sekarang" Ujar Anggota Tim sar itu pada Sehun

"Aku tidak akan kembali"

"Sehun"

"Aku tidak akan kembali Kai,Chan bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan Luhan sendirian di hutan yang gelap seperti ini terlebih saat ini hujan,Aku yang akan mencarinya"Ucap Sehun

"Tapi Sehun ini sangat berbahaya kau tau" Kata Kai dan di angguki oleh Chanyeoll

"Jika kalian tidak ingin ikut bersamaku ,Aku akan mencari Luhan sendiri"Kata Sehun menoleh pada kedua temannya sebelum menghampiri anggota tim sar "Ahjussi Tolong pinjamkan aku perlengkapanmu, Kalian boleh kembali aku yang akan menemukan Luhan kabarkan juga pada yang lain" Sehun mengambil peralatan yang di bawa oleh anggota Tim sar dan memasukkannya pada ransel .

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, Kami hanya berdoa semoga kau busa menemukannya. Berhati-hatilah" Sehun tersenyum saat salah satu anggota tim Sar itu memberikan peralatannya dan menepuk pundak Sehun .

"Ahjussi pinjamkan kami juga peralatanmu" Minta Chanyeoll dan Kai hampir berbarengan membuat Sehun dan yang lainnya menoleh pada mereka berdua sedikit terkejut

"Kalian yakin ikut bersamaku "Tanya Sehun pada kedua temannya

"Tentu saja kami yakin iya kan Yeoll" Jawab Kai dan Menyenggol sedikit tubuh Chanyeoll

"Tentu" Balas Chanyeol bersemangat

"Terimakasih "Ucap Sehun tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berhati-hatilah kami akan kembali" Ucap salah satu anggota tim sar dan diangguki oleh ketiganya sebelum berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ketiganya kembali ke hotel.

Ketiganya mulai melalukan kembali pencarian tak memperdulikan hujan yang mengguyur semakin deras yang mereka pikirkan hanya bisa menemukan Luhan . Mereka terus berjalan dan sesekali memanggil nama Luhan berharap Luhan mendengar dan menjawab mereka.

"Sehun kita berhenti sebentar Astaga aku lelah sekali" Ujar Kai memegang kedua lututnya sedikit membungkuk "Kai benar Sehun lebih baik kita beristirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pencarian" Kata Chanyeoll menyetujui dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon besar agar sedikit terhalang oleh tetesan hujan yang lumayan deras diikuti Kai disampingnya

Sehun menghela nafas berat malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat tapi mereka masih belum menemukan dimana Luhan . Menyetujui usul kedua temannya untuk beristirahat Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kai . Kakinya sudah merasa sangat pegal karena berjalan terus sedari tadi dan itu baru terasa sekarang . "Maaf merepotkan" Kata Sehun pelan membuat Kai dan Chanyeoll menoleh kearahnya bersamaan "Sehun apa yang kau bicarakan. Kenapa kau berpikir merepotkan kami lagi pula Luhan juga teman kami" Balas Chanyeoll. "Ya, Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeoll benar jadi tidak perlu kau berpikir membantu mencari Luhan merepotkan kami" Tambah Kai . "Gomawo" Ucap Sehun tulus lengkap dengan sebuah senyum manis tercetak dibibirnya.

"Sejak kapan" Tanya Kai pada Sehun membuat Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti lalu menatap Kai bingung "Apa ya-.."

"Kalian menjadi saling perhatian ..Ehem! Lebih tepatnya menjadi sepasang kekasih" Potong Kai cepat dengan Sebuah senyum jahil di bibirnya

"Bagaimana kalian-.."

"Woah!Jadi benar astaga Yeoll apa kataku mereka sudah menjadi pasangan ..Aku tidak menyangka" Sorak Kai menepuk bahu Chanyeoll dan tertawa bersama membuat Sehun hanya menatap kedua temannya cengo

"Hey! Kai lebih baik kita fokus mencari Luhan terlebih dulu berhenti Menggoda manusia es itu Dan kau Sehun kita bicarakan ini nanti" Kata Chanyeoll menunjuk kearah wajah Sehun yang menatapnya jengkel.

Drrt

Drrt

Kai merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 **From : Baby Kyungie**

 **Kenapa kalian belum kembali , apa kalian baik-baik saja dan bagaimana dengan Luhan kalian sudah menemukannya?**

Kai tersenyum dan mulai mengetik beberapa kata sebelum mengirimnya ke pada Kyungsoo.

 **To : Baby Kyungie**

 **Kami baik-baik saja Dan untuk Luhan kami belum menemukannya tapi kau tenang saja kamu pasti bisa menemukannya. Lebih baik kau beristirahat Baby.**

Kai menekan tombol send dan mengirim pesan balasan pada Kyungsoo sebelum hendak memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku ia mendapat sebuah ide

"Sehun. Kenapa kita tidak melacak Luhan melalui gps ..Astaga aku baru ingat" Kata Kai menepuk dahinya cukup keras.

"Kau benar Kai.. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku" Geram Sehun dan mengambil ponsel Kai untuk melacak Keberadaan Luhan. Namun ia berdecak kesal karena sinyalnya begitu jelek disini ia mengangkat ponsel Kai tinggi-tinggi .

"Yeah! Dapat" Teriak Sehun menunjukkan posisi Luhan sekarang dalam ponsel Kai .

"Kearah barat sekitar 200 meter .. Bukankan itu dekat dari sini kalau begitu Ayo" Kata Chanyeoll yang memimpin dan Sehun menyerahkan ponsel Kai pada pemiliknya sebelum mengikuti Chanyeoll . Mereka berjalan mengikuti gps di ponsel Kai yang menunjukkan dimana keberadaan Luhan

"Stop Yeoll .. Kurasa Luhan di sekitar sini" Kata Kai menghadapkan layar ponselnya pada Chanyeoll dan Sehun

"Benarkah tapi dimana Luhan" Tanya Chanyeoll mengarahkan senternya ke sekitar mencari keberadaan Luhan

"LUHAN..LUHAN ...KAU BISA MENDENGARKU" Teriak Sehun keras namun tetap tak ada jawaban

"Yeoll kita berpencar Kai kau kearah sana dan Yeoll kau kearah sana aku akan mencari di sekitar sini .. Berhati-hatilah di sebelah kiri kalian ada jurang yang cukup dalam" Instruksi Sehun dan diangguki oleh keduanya . Mereka mulai berpencar Sehun mengarahkan senternya ke segala arah dan meneriakkan nama Luhan berkali-kali.

"LU KAU DIMANA..LUHANNN-..."

Trakk

Sehun menunduk menatap kearah kakinya yang nampaknya menginjak sesuatu . Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil benda yang ia injak . Sehun mengernyit mengambil sebuah senter yang terinjak olehnya

"Ini milik Luhan" Guman Sehun mengamati senter yang nampak sudah kehabisan daya di tangannya .

"Sehun aku tidak menemukan apapun .. Apa kau menemukan se-..Eh! Itu bukannya milik Baby Kyungie" Tunjuk Kai saat melihat sebuah senter di tangan Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai "Aku rasa ini di bawa oleh Luhan Kai." Kata Sehun merasa semakin Khawatir.

"Dimana Chanyeoll" Tanya Sehun

"Aku disini ..apa kau menemukan sesuatu" Jawab Chanyeoll sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri kedua temannya

"Ya! Ini senter milik Luhan" Sehun menyodorkan sebuah senter di tangannya pada Chanyeoll.

"Kau benar Sehun" Kata Chanyeoll saat menerima senter yang ditemukan Sehun

"Kai kemarikan ponselmu"Pinta Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan Kai dengan cepat memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun .

Sehun melihat ponsel Kai dengan serius titik dimana Luhan berada tepat dimana ia berdiri sekarang tapi dimana Luhan kenap ia tak dapat menemukannya padahal jelas sekali sinyal nya menunjukkan ini tempatnya .

"Dimana Luhan sebenarnya, kenapa dia tidak ada disini" Kata Sehun frustrasi dan menjambak kasar rambutnya . Chanyeoll dan Kai hanya bisa terdiam karena mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan lagi sekarang .

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing . Dan Sehun hanya memandang kosong ke layar ponsel Kai diikuti Kai yang juga menatap Sehun yang nampak begitu menyedihkan saat ini . Namun beberapa saat kemudian Kai mengerutkan dahinya dan meminta kembali ponselnya pada Sehun .

"Sehun berikan ponselku sebentar" pinta Kai dan Sehun mendongak menatapnya sebelum memberikan kembali ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Kai nampak mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan serius sesekali dia mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi dan berdecak kesal karena sinyalnya begitu buruk . Ia berjalan sambil mengangkat ponselnya berharap ada sinyal yang masuk meski hanya sedikit .

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan, perhatikan jalanmu" Tegur Chanyeoll yang melihat tingkah laku Kai dan Sehun hanya diam saja memperhatikan kedua temannya.

"Iya Yeoll , Astaga kenapa tidak ada sinyal" Gerutu Kai masih sibuk mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya

SRET

ARGHH~

"KAIIII~" Teriak Chanyeoll keras dan Menghampiri Kai yang nampak terpeleset jatuh ke dalam jurang Sehun yang mendengarnya mengikuti Chanyeoll yang nampak berlari ke pinggiran Jurang .

"Kai kau baik-baik saja" Teriak Sehun dan mengarahkan senternya ke bawah dimana Kai jatuh dan terlihat Kai yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon dan mengelus pinggangnya yang terasa sakit

"Aku baik Sehun, Tapi bisakah kau bantu aku naik" Balas Kai untung saja dia tidak sampai jatuh ke dasar jurang dan masih bisa berpegangan pada pohon ini .

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan tali" Teriak Chanyeoll dan berlari mengambil peralatan yang mereka pinjam dari Tim sar tadi . Sedangkan Sehun masih menunggu dan menatap ke arah Kai di bawah sana.

"Issh~ponselku jatuh" Gerutu Kai dan merogoh kantong jaketnya mengambil sebuah senter kecil berniat untuk mencari dimana ponselnya terjatuh . Ia berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pohon agar tak kembali jatuh . Kai mengarahkan senternya sebelum dahinya sedikit menemukan ada yang aneh di bawah sana "Apa itu" ia menajamkan penglihatannya sebelum matanya membelalak terkejut menyadari jika itu

"L-luhan..Luhan" Panggil Kai dengan perlahan berjalan turun menghampiri Luhan yang nampak tak sadarkan diri dan begitu pucat.

Kai membawa kepala Luhan kedalam pangkuannya dan menepuk pipi pucat Luhan."Luhan..Lu Ya Tuhan.." Cemas Kai apalagi tangannya yang berada di bawah kepala Luhan nampak penuh dengan darah . "Lu..Lu sadarlah Luhan apa yang terjadi" Kai masih menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan dan nampaknya mata Luhan perlahan terbuka "K-kai.." lirih Luhan begitu pelan dan kemudian ia kembali tak sadarkan diri "Tidak Lu.. Lu ..LUHANNN"

"Kai apa yang-..Lu-Luhan" Suara Sehun terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan saat melihat Kai yang tengah memangku kepala Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri dan sangat pucat. "Ya Tuhan" Bahkan Chanyeoll terlihat sangat Shock melihat keadaan Luhan yang sudah seperti mayat

"SEHUN YEOLL CEPAT TARIK AKU SEKARANG" Teriak Kai panik dan ia mengendong Luhan ke punggungnya kemudian mengikat tubuh Luhan pada tubuhnya agar Luhan tak jatuh .

Chanyeoll melemparkan tali beserta pengaman kepada Kai dan Kai menerimanya dengan baik sebelum memakaikan pengaman pada pinggangnya dan memegang tali yang sudah dilemparkan Chanyeoll berusaha naik walaupun begitu sulit apalagi ada Luhan dipunggungnya terlebih medan yang ia lewati begitu licin . Sehun dan Chanyeoll membantu menarik Kai dan Luhan dari atas sekuat tenaga . Hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil Seketika itu Sehun langsung menghampiri Kai yang tengah menurunkan Tubuh Luhan "Lu..Lu Bangun Lu Ya tuhan kenapa kau pucat sekali" Sehun memangku kepala Luhan dan melepas jaket serta mantelnya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh pucat Luhan . Kai dan Chanyeoll juga melepas jaket mereka dan memberikannya pada Sehun untuk di pakaikan pada Luhan . Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan sesekali meniup tangannya sendiri dan menempelkannya pada pipi Luhan berharap Luhan merasa hangat .

Sedangkan Luhan perlahan membuka matanya saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sehun memanggil namanya . Matanya terasa begitu berat di tambah kepalanya yang terasa amat sangat sakit namun ia masih tetap berusaha membuka matanya .

"Luhan..Luhan kau sadar ,Apa kau bisa mendengarku" Tanya Sehun saat mendapati Luhan tengah membuka pelan matanya . Luhan Mengerjapkan matanya sebab penglihatannya yang terasa kabur "S-Sehun" Lirih Luhan begitu pelan saat penglihatannya sudah jelas dan ia meneteskan air matanya merasa begitu lega saat dapat melihat wajah Sehun kekasihnya.

"Luhan .. Ya ini aku Lu kau akan baik-baik saja sayang" Kata Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan rasa khawatirnya lenyap begitu saja saat ini . Akhirnya ia dapat menemukan Luhan

"Sehun hiks..aku takut hiks Sehunn~" Isak Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun dan Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan "Aku disini Lu semua akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Sehun menenangkan

KREK

Sehun menyobek ujung bajunya dan mengikatkannya pada kepala Luhan yang nampak terus mengeluarkan darah "Yeoll ,Kai bantu aku" kata Sehun sedikit menegakkan tubuh Luhan yang di bantu Kai dan Chanyeoll . Sehun membungkukkan badanya berjongkok didepan Luhan "Angkat di ke punggungku , aku akan mengendongnya" Lanjut Sehun dan diangguki oleh kedua temannya sebelum perlahan mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke punggungnya .

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun tubuhnya merasa sangat lemas dan sakit bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya . "Sehun"

"Iya Lu kita akan segera sampai dan kau akan segera di obati"

"Sehun sakit..Hiks"

"Tenang Lu Tunggu sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai" Kata Sehun menenangkan " Tidurlah Lu kita akan segera sampai ,Semua akan baik-baik saja" Dan seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur Luhan perlahan memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara berat Sehun yang begitu menenangkan baginya terlebih sakit di kepala dan tubuhnya membuatnya lebih memilih tidur dalam gendongan Sehun berharap mereka akan segera sampai dan rasa sakitnya dapat berkurang.

Sehun tersenyum miris saat merasakan nafas teratur Luhan di lehernya .

'Siapa pun yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini mereka akan merasakan akibatnya Lu, Aku bersumpah' Guman Sehun dalam hati begitu marah

..

..

..

..

..

TBC!

 _ **HAIIIII~**_

 _ **Duh maaf ya kalo NG malahan yang update dan maaf maaf maaf kalau aku ngilang hampir sebulan ..soalnya aku baru balik dari liburan haha belom waktunya udah liburan dulu ya .. Mohon maklumi dan dalam minggu ini aku usahain buat up LAM DAN TFSM**_

 _ **Udah segitu aja ya janji bakal fast up .. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya tambah gak jelas dan aneh and sorry for typo ,Typo sebagian dari iman ini udah aku panjangin lohh~ .. Haha**_

 _ **Seperti biasa MOHON REVIEW ,FAV OR FOLL**_

 _ **GOMAWO~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hai…

Sebelumnya dinda mau minta maaf karena jarang update dan buat para teman-teman readers maaf sekali lagi kayanya dinda gak bisa update sekarang.. tapi tenang aja dinda bakal balik bulan february pertengahan ya…

Maaf sekali lagi berhubung ponsel dan laptop dinda eror jadigak bisa update karena datanya hilang semua..

Jadi mohon sabar ya buat teman-teman readers Look at me, Nan gwaenchana sama thnks for seeing me..dinda janji bakal update dua chap sekaligus buat masing-masing cerita..

Btw dinda juga lagi nunggu transferan uang buat beli ponsel baru..

Dan dinda juga lagi di sibukin sama Ujian akhir untuk kenaikan ini..

Jadi sekali lagi maafin dinda ya..

Jeongmal Mianhae chingu-ya…

Saya sangat menyesal…


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

 _Nan Gwaenchana_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **H** un **H** an

.

.

( _Annyeong haseyo chingu-ya, happy reading)_

Semua terjadi begitu saja dan ia merasa ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi selama hidupnya. Semua berjalan begitu saja dan Sehun merasa begitu gagal menjadi seorang kekasih bagi Luhan. Ia merasa bodoh, pengecut dan tidak berguna kala Luhan terluka seperti ini namun ia tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Pagi sudah menjelang kala Sehun , Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kai tiba di hotel "Ya Tuhan Luhan" itu suara pekikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan yang sangat pucat di gendongan Sehun. Suara pekikan mereka mampu membuat semua anak bahkan guru berkumpul mengerubungi mereka namun jujur saja ia merasa begitu risih. Ia berpikir bisakah mereka menyingkir dan menghalagi jalannya Luhan harus di obati terlebih dahulu mereka mengerti atau tidak sebenarnya.

Tak memperdulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dilontarkan dari beberapa guru dan murid disana Sehun berjalan pergi membawa Luhan kekamar mereka diikuti Kai, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Saat sampai didepan pintu kamar hotelnya Kai membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan Sehun langsung masuk dan merebahkan tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang.

"Aku akan meminta memanggilkan dokter" ucap Kai dan keluar kamar.

"Sehun biarkan aku dan Baekhyun yang merawat Luhan kami akan membersihkan tubuhnya lebih dahulu" Kata Kyungsoo menggeser Sehun sedikit untuk menjauh dari Luhan.

"Kyungsoo benar lebih baik kalian membersihkan diri kalian dulu , Yeoll antar Sehun kekamar kita" Suruh Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. karena tak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Sehun membuat Chanyeol menepuk bahunya pelan membuatnya tersadar sebab ia hanya memandang wajah Luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengangguk "Baiklah , jaga dia untukku" katanya pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebelum keluar kamar bersama dengan Chanyeol.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera kembali menuju kamarnya bersama Luhan.

Cklek!

"Sehun kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun memasuki kembali kamarnya dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman pelan darinya. Luhan sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang kepalanya sudah diobati dan diperban, tubuhnya juga sudah dibersihkan. Sehun mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang lalu mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

"Apa dia belum bangun dari tadi" tanya Sehun masih menatap Luhan yang terpejam.

"Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi kata dokter lukanya tidak terlalu parah dia hanya kelelahan dan sedikit _shock_ " Jelas Kyungsoo membuat Sehun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan padanganya dari Luhan

"Kalau begitu aku, Baekhyun dan Kai akan keluar" Pamit Kyungsoo dan beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar berniat untuk memberi waktu untukSehun dan Luhan berdua

" _Gomawo_ " Ucap Sehun tulus kali ini menatap ketiga temannya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, Lagi pula Luhan juga teman kami" Balas Kyungsoo diangguki oleh Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu _dude~ ,_ kau juga beristirahatlah kau nampak kelelahan" Suruh Kai sebelum keluar dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

Sehun kembali menatap wajah Luhan dan mengenggam tangannya menciumnya sesekali. Ia merasa begitu khawatir dan marah pada satu waktu , ia khawatir jika si mungilnya merasa kesakitan dan marah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan akibat dari perbuatan sikeparat sialan bersumpah akan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan

" _sehun_ "

Sehun masih sibuk dengan pemikiranya sendiri saat terdengar suara Luhan yang begitu lirih memanggil namanya membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan matanya yang sayu.

" _sehun_ "

"Ya Lu , apa kau merasa sakit? Mana yang sakit katakan padaku" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi ia merasa begitu bahagia. Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar suara Sehun yang nampak khawatir padanya membuat matanya terasa memanas " _m-maaf hiks_..."

"Sssst~ harusnya aku yang minta maaf hum! Kumohon jangan menangis Lu" Kata Sehun dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya mengelus punggungnya pelan berniat memberiak ketenangan untuk kekasihnya.

" _hiks..Se-hun ...hiks a-aku takut"_ isak Luhan dipelukan Sehun

"Ada aku sayang jangan takut semua sudah baik-baik saja" Ujar Sehun menenangkan. Sehun terus menenangkan Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata yang bahkan orang tak akan percaya jika seorang pria Sehun bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. Mereka masih seperti hampir dua puluh menit hingga Sehundapat merasakan deru nafas teratur Luhan yang nampaknya kelelahan menangis dan kembali tertidur.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan mengecup keningnya sayang lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum beranjak hendak turun dari ranjang kalau saja suara lirih Luhan tak kembali terdengar

" _Se-hun"_

"Aku disini sayang tidurlah aku bersamamu" kata Sehun dan kembali mengenggam tangan Luhan erat sesekali mengecupnya. Nafas Luhan nampak kembali teratur membuat Sehun lega.

.

.

.

Akibat insiden kemarin Kim saem memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjalanan mereka hari ini dan kembali ke Seoul. Saat ini mereka sudah berada didalam bis masing-masing bersiap untuk kembali dan Luhan duduk dibangku nomor lima dari depan dengan Sehun yang memeluk erat Luhan yang masih sangat pucat tak memperdulikan tatapan yang diberikan para siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya. Luhan menoleh kearah siswa maupun siswi yang nampak memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang takjup, aneh dan terkejut

"Sehun" panggil Luhan pelan pada Sehun yang duduk disampingnya dan dijawab gumaman pelan dari Sehun

"Sehun" panggilnya lagi dan kali ini Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya Sehun yang merasa Luhan terlihat aneh saat ini.

"lepaskan pelukanmu aku risih di tatap mereka seperti itu" Bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun membuat Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan benar jika ia dan Luhan nampak tengah menjadi pusat perhatian oleh siswa siswi disana. Sehun hanya mendengus malas dan melepas salah satu earphonenya lalu memakaikannya pada menaikan hodie Luhan yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan membawa kepala Luhan kepundaknya sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya "Abaikan mereka tidurlah perjalanan ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama aku akan membangunkanmu saat sudah sampai di Seoul nanti"

Memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Sehun dan mengangguk paham sebelum memejamkan matanya merasa tubuhnya memang masih terasa lemas dan kepalanya juga pusing. Saat dirasa deru nafas teratur Luhan terasa dilehernya Sehun melirik kearah siswa siswi yang menatapnya dan Luhan memberikan padangan tajamnya membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan berhenti untuk bicara sebab takut. Dan Sehun tersenyum puas karenanya sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Luhan yang ada di bahunya.

Perjalanan menuju pelabuhan tak membutuhkan waktu lama mungkin hanya sekitar lima belas menit saja. Saat ini para siswa dan siswi mulai berhamburan keluar dari bis menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan berdua.

"Lu kita sudah sampai" kata Sehun membangunkan Luhan pelan dan menurunkan hodienya kemudian mengusak rambutnya. Luhan nampak mengeliat terusik dalam tidurnya membuat Sehun yang meihatnya tersenyum gemas

"Eh! Sehun" panggil Luhan saat merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan benar saja Sehun kini telah menggendongnya di punggung

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun yang telah menuruni bis dan berjalan kearah teman-temannya menunggu .

Luhan mengganguk pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnyan diceruk leher Sehun karena merasa malu "Sehun turunkan aku memangnya kau tak malu" lirih Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh "Siapa peduli lagipula badanmu mulai hangat Lu"

Luhan memberengut kesal pada Sehun yang selalu seenaknnya sendiri dan Luhan yakin mereka berdua akan menjadi topik pebicaraan yang sangat hangat di sekolah. Dimana kedua orang musuh yang selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu saat ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat manis. Oh! Luhan bahkan tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi

" _Aigo~_ kenapa Luhannie tidak jalan sendiri" Goda Kyungsoo saat Sehun yang menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya sampai diatas kapal

" _Soo-ya_ jangan mengoda Luhan" peringat Kai yang kini sudah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo yang masih terkekeh

"Aku akan membawanya kedalam" Kata Sehun hendak membawa Luhan masuk kesalah satu kamar yang ada dikapal untuk beristirahat namun nampaknya Luhan menolak dan menggelengkan kepalannya ribut di gendonggan Sehun

"Aku ingin disini" Pintanya berbisik ditelinga Sehun

"Tapi-.."

"Aku bosan terus tidur dikamar" rengek Luhan

"Kau demam Lu dan bagaimana jika kau pingsan lagi seperti kemarin" Tanya Sehun khawatir . Luhan masih saja menggeleng

"Sehun benar Lu masuklah kedalam" Suruh Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin disini"

"Lu!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Sehun, lagipula ada kau dan mereka disini jadi aku akan baik-baik saja"

Sehun menghela nafas mengalah dan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Luhan "Baiklah , tapi jika kau merasa pusing atau sakit katakan padaku"

" Hum! Baiklah"

"Astaga kalian manis sekali" Seru Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hampir bersamaan membuat Luhan merona malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Sehun

"Kalian berdua berhenti mengoda Luhan" Kata Sehun melirik tajak ke arah Kyungsso dan Baekhyun yang dipeluk kekasih mereka masing-masing

"Bagaimana kalau kami tidak mau, dasar manusia es" cibir Kyungsoo pada Sehun

"Bukan manusia es Kyung tapi tembok berjalan lihat saja wajahnya" timpal Baekhyun mengejek

"Yak" teriak Sehun tak terima

"Kalian berdua berhenti mengejek Sehunku" Ucap Luhan membela Sehun yang terus diejek oleh kedua sahabatnya

"kalian dengar , kalalu kalian tak berhenti mengejekku akan ku lempar kalian kelaut" Ancam Sehun dan mendapatkan lototan tak terima dari Kai serta Chanyeol

"Awas kalau kau berani" Ancam Kai dan Chanyeolpada Sehun hampir bersamaan

"Memangnya kalian berani padaku Huh!" tantang Sehun memberikan tatapannya yang super tajam dan menusuk pada Kai serta Chanyeol yang membuat mereka berdua berkeringat dingin

" _Hehehe._." Kai dan Chanyeol menyengir lebar yang terlihat idiot dimata Sehun yang melihat mereka dengan jijik

"Apa maksud _Hehehe_ kalian itu"

"Kami hanya bercanda iyakan Yeol" Kata Kai menyenggol bahu Chanyeol disampingnya yang masih tertawa aneh.

"Iya" balas Chanyeol kaku

"Aigo~ Sehunku" kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali mengoda Luhan

"Ish~ kalian berdua hentikan" Omel Luhan yang merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang karena terlalu malu terus di goda oleh kedua sahabatnya beserta Kai maupun Chanyeol.

"Astaga kalian , Aku benar-benar akan menceburkan kalian berdua kelaut setelah ini" Geram Sehun jengah membuat Luhan dan keempat temannya terkekeh.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sudah sampai di pelabuhan Incheon pada sore harinya dan mulai berhambur keluar kapal untuk kembali pulang kerumah masing-masing. Luhan nampak tertidur selama perjalanan tadi karena terus mengeluh pusing digendongan Sehun dan ia menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya Sehun menghentikan sebuah taksi dan menempatkan Luhan terlebih dahulu di kursi belakang sebelum memasukan barang-barang mereka. Usai memasukan barang-barangnya dan Luhan ia mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Luhan kemudian menyenderkan kepala Luhan dibahunya. Sehun memberikan alamat tujuan kepada supir taksi sebelum kembali menfokuskan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang tertidur.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemennya , ia kembali mengendong Luhan masuk kedalam apartemen yang sebelumnya meminta bantuan pada penjaga apartemen untuk mengangkat barang-barang mereka.

"Terima kasih Ahjussi" Ucap Sehun pada penjaga yang membantunya membawakan barang-barangnya dan Luhan.

Penjaga itu tersenyum ramah pada Sehun "Sama-sama kalau begitu saya akan turun selamat beristirahat Tuan Oh"

Usai penjaga itu pergi Sehun segera masuk kedalam apartemennya dan merebahkan tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum dan membelai rambut Luhan lalu mengecup dahinya pelan. Sehun kembali keluar untuk memasukkan barang-barang mereka dan beranjak membersihkan diri merasa badannya sangat lengket akibat perjalanan mereka hari ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk dikepalanya. Ia melirik ke atas ranjang yang mendapati Luhan tengah duduk dan memandangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun" Tanya Sehun berjalan mendekat pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk "Kita dimana Sehun?"

"Uh! Ini apartemenku kau tertidur tadi dan aku bingung akan membawamu kemana jadi aku bawa saja kau kemari" Jelas Sehun pada Luhan yang kini tengah mengangguk paham.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik atau kepalamu masih pusing" Tanya Sehun khawatir namun ia menghela nafas lega sat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Baguslah kalau begitu pergilah mandi aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita dan kau harus meminum obatmu" suruh Sehun beranjak pergi keluarkmar untuk menyiapkan makan malam

"Sehun" panggil Luhan pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Sehun membuatnya menoleh sambil berguman. Luhan nampak gelisah ditempatnya sebelum berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun yang berada didepan pintu

CUP

Ia mengecup pelan bibir Sehun malu-malu "Terima kasih , Aku mencintaimu" Kata Luhan merona dan berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam dengan tampang bodohnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sangat lebar sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang mendapat kecupan singkat dari Luhan

"Aku juga mencintaimu rusa kecil" guman Sehun

.

.

.

"Sehun"

Sehun yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam di dapur menoleh saat suara Luhan memanggilnya. Ia menatap takjup Luhan yang memakai piyamanya yang nampak kebesaran ditubuhnya membuat Luhan seperti orang-orangan sawah yang tenggelam pada bajunya.

"Kau membuat apa" Tanya Luhan yang sudah duduk pada kursi didepan Sehun sambil menangkup kedua wajahnya saat itu pula Sehun baru sadar dari pemikiran _absurd_ nya.

"Oh!aku membuat ramen" Balas Sehun

"Wah! kelihatannya enak" kata Luhan riang saat Sehun menaruh panci ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap itu didepan Luhan.

"Makanlah" Ucap Sehun dan memberikan mangkuk beserta sumpit pada Luhan dan untuknya sendiri.

"Selamat makan" Ujar Luhan terlampau bersemangat

 _Slurrpp_

"Woah~ ini benar-benar enak Sehun" Puji Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas dan mengacak rambut Luhan

Usai makan malam Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersantai di ruang televisi dengan Luhan yang besandar di dada Sehun dengan nyaman.

"Sehun kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu" Tanya Sehun balik dan menatap Luhan yang bersandar pada dadanya

" _Ish~_ kau ini kenapa bertanya balik" Kesal Luhan sedikit memukul dada Sehun pelan

"Aku hanya malas" Kata Sehun santai

"Kalau kedua orang tuaku masih ada aku ingin tinggal dengan mereka, menghabiskan waktu bersama" Kata Luhan entah mengapa ia merasa begitu merindukan mendiang orang tuannya sekarang.

"Orang tuamu pasti sudah bahagia bersama Tuhan , lagipula jika kedua orang tuamu masih ada kau juga tidak akan datang ke korea dan bertemu denganku"

Luhan mengangguk "Ya kau benar Sehunnie mungkin ini sudah takdir"

" _Ahhh~_ aku sangat mencintaimu Lu" gemas Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan

"Sekarang kau bilang mencintaiku dulu saja kau selalu mengataiku idiot, wanita gila , ahjumma cerewet bahkan rusa jelek" kekeh Luhan mengenang saat dulu ia selalu bertengkar dengan Sehun setiap kali bertemu.

"Kau juga mengataiku manusia es, Albino jelek dan cadel" Omel Sehun yang ikut terkekeh geli mengenang.

"Kau memang seperti itu Sehunnie jadi aku tidak salah" kata Luhan membenarkan dan tertawa membuat Sehun menatapnya tak percaya

" _Issh~_ kau ini benar-benar dasar rusa jelek"

"Y-yak kenapa kau mengataiku rusa jelek lagi" protes Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Sehun garang namun lebih terlihat sangat _cute_ menurut Sehun

"Baiklah-baiklah bagaimana kalau Rusa cerewet" Timpal Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebelum ia tersadar dan memelototi Sehun

"YAK OH SEHUN KAU MAU MATI" Teriak kencang Luhan dan melempari Sehun yang sudah sejak kapan berlari menjauh dengan bantal sofa disampingnya membuat Sehun meledakkan tawanya keras.

.

.

.

"Apa" kesal Luhan pada Sehun yang mengejeknya habis-habisan semalam.

"Ayolah aku kan hanya bercanda Lu" rengek Sehun disepanjang jalan menuju sekolah mereka yang merasa bersalah karena menggoda Luhan habis-habisan semalam. Hingga mereka berangkat ke sekolah Luhan masih nampak kesal seperti saat ini dan lebih memilih berjalan kaki untuk pergi kesekolah menolak ajakan Sehun berangkat menggunakan mobilnya. Dan alhasil Sehun juga mengikuti Luhan berjalan kaki lagipula jarak apartemen dan sekolah mereka cukup dekat

"Siapa suruh kau melakukkannya" Omel Luhan menatap Sehun seram.

"Lu kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku aku akan pergi" Ancam Sehun berpura-pura serius

"Oh! Pergi sana" Kata Luhan acuh membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya pada Sehun

"Lu kau yakin"

"Ya"

"Luuu~"

"Katanya mau pergi sana pergi" Usir Luhan mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Sehun

Sehun menghela nafas mendramatisir "Huh! Baiklah aku pergi"

"Pergi sana" kata Luhan jengah

"Lu aku benar-benar akan pergi"

"Yak! Oh Sehun" pekik Luhan kesal dan mempercepat jalannya hingga beberapa meter lalu menoleh kebelakang dan tak menemukan Sehun disana membuatnya menghela nafas bersalah

"Dia benar-banar pergi" Guman Luhan sedih dan hendak kembali berjalan sebelum

"BOO"

"YAKK!"

Ia memekik keras karena terkejut saat Sehun muncul di depannya tiba-tiba saat ia membalikkan badan. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan air muka Luhan yang memerah kesal segera berlari menjauh karena Luhan pasti

"OH SEHUN KEKASIH MACAM APA KAU , KEMARI KAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU"

Berteriak sangat kencang tanpa memperdulikan para pejalan kaki yang menutup telinga mereka akibat teriakan Luhan yang luar biasa sangat memekakan telinga.

Menyadari kesalahannya membuat Luhan melirik kekanan dan kirinya dan mendapati tatapan marah dari orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya sebelum mengaruk tengkuknya malu dan membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya mengejar Sehun yang nampak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal didepan sana .

" _Aku bisa gila_ " gumannya kesal

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _ **Anyyeong dinda back again Hihi**_

 _ **Sebenernya ini udah mau dinda update kamis kemaren tapi masih ada yang kurang . sebenernya rencannya dinda mau update chap ini minggu besok tapi sewaktu baca review dari para readers akhirnya dinda update aja sekran. Btw chap ini chap seneng-seneng dulu ya karena chap depan konflik akan mulai bermunculan.**_

 _ **Maaf udah buat kalian nunggu**_

 _ **Jangan lupa teview, fav or foll okeyy**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di look at me dan rain and winter**_

 _ **Untuk yang nunggu tfsm sabar ya dinda masih ngrangkai ceritanya lagi**_

 _ **See you**_

 _ **Muahh~**_


End file.
